The Unknown Is As Scary As The Known
by MsGey
Summary: Hanna Crawford lives like every other girl. She goes to school, and gets along with her parents. She travels the world, but not by bus, train, plane, or car. She simply thinks of the place and she's there. When she meets Edward, her world is flipped.
1. Don't Need Saving

She was silent and distant, waking through the hallways, careful so no one would accidently bump her, smoothly avoiding the eyes, the whispers, and the touches. She always wore gloves. Always kept to herself. Always stayed out past midnight. Always did what she wanted. Always got straight A's. She even disappeared sometimes. You'd see her turn the corner, to an empty hallway, you'd follow and she'd no longer be there.

No one knew where she went. No one knew how she got along. Who she hung out with or even if she lived with someone. No one knew anything about Hanna Crawford. All they knew is that she disappears, is always alone, and always smelled like old books and leather.

No one ever tried to get to know her, or even talk to her.

But there's always someone who tries to get to know the silent outlaw, to try and adopt them under their wing of protection. Unless, of course, if they didn't want the security blanket of a friend. Which Hanna did not.

"Hanna, where will you be going tonight?" Tanya Crawford glanced at her adopted daughter, Hanna, for a moment, then went back to her make up. Even though she already looked stunning.

"I dont know. Might just take a drive this time," Hanna said quietly, her lips pulling down slightly to form something between a grimace and a pout.

"Please stay within Forks, on the news, they're saying that in La Push there are animal attacks again, and that a young girl, your age, was found," Tanya straightened from the mirror and looked at herself in full. Her lips had a slight pout to them, but in the sexy way. Her eyes were a light green, flecks of blue and gold mixed in. Her nose was small, like a pixie's, and her black hair framed her glittering face so she looked like a little forest nymph.

Dressed in just a blank, black t-shirt and too-tight jeans, she looked like a model instead of housewife.

"I will," Hanna tried to promise, her grimace turning neutral, but the pout was still there, as though she had planned to go to La Push or something.

"Hanna," Alex, her adopted father said, just as he came into the room, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Do you even know what we were talking about," Hanna asked, her eyebrow raised. Alex flushed red, looking at his wife, smiling sheepishly at the expression mirrored on her face that was on Hanna's.

"Nope, not a clue," Alex laughed and ruffled Hanna's hair then pecked Tanya on the lips, leading Tanya out of the room, toward their car.

Hanna followed.

"So, where are you guys going tonight?" Hanna's voice was expressionless. She didn't care.

"Italy," Alex said when he took a break from nuzzling Tanya's neck to answer.

"Cool, I might or might not be here when you get back," Hanna went to her room, leaving her giggling 'parents' to their business. Leaving her behind.

The next day Hanna went to school, like usual. Stayed out past the latest hours, like usual. Ignored people, like usual. The only thing that didn't go according to Hanna daily routine was what happened at lunch.

Scarf wrapped around her neck, Hanna walked through the school yard, a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, which rarely happened, and it was beginning to snow again, just little puffs of whiteness, tiny little cotton balls, dancing from the sky.

Apple in hand, Hanna began the walk to her car, where she could sit alone and put the heat on, so she wouldn't freeze. Just as she was about 3 feet from her car, her foot slipped on something and she fell backwards, apple flying from her hand. Arms wrapped around her middle.

The arms steadied her, settling her back on her feet. Hanna turned and looked into the most beautiful face she had ever seen, yet this angel's face was twisted in something like pain or anger.

"Watch where you step," he growled, his lips hardly moving.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Hanna muttered, seeming immune to this angel and how beautiful he was.

He twisted on his heel and walked away, fast enough to be counted as running or jogging.

"Maybe you should look at who you save. I didn't need saving," Hanna yelled after him, getting in her car and turning it on, heat and music pulsing out in deafening unison, drowning out whatever the angel had said, if anything.


	2. Italy

Hanna, no longer interested the music pulsing through her speakers, muted the sounds inside her car. She could now only hear the sound of her own shallow breathing, as though she'd just ran a few miles. That's what she wanted to do now. She closed her eyes and imagined the track, the pavement already slick with a thin coat of ice and snow. Cold seeped through her pants. She opened her eyes and there she was, on the track. She got to her feet and touched her toes, stretching. Displeased about her thick winter coat and the fact that the fur kept tickling her jaw, Hanna stripped from her coat, the cold bitterness biting harshly at her exposed skin. Hanna bent to the side, nearly touching the ground, then did the same the opposite way.

Hanna took a deep breath, then began jogging. In a few seconds, she was sprinting, the cold no longer seeming to matter to her. 4 times around the track was a mile. She was already 3 times around, yet nothing ached yet, her heart pounding in her chest though told her that perhaps she should stop. She sped up. Arms pumping at her sides, she was low and ran fast enough to reach the 4th lap within two minutes. But she didn't want just a mile behind her. Hanna kept going, knowing that she'd have to stop shortly. After several more laps, Hanna slowed and fell into the snow beside her coat. The cold felt good on her aching limbs and heavy chest. Snowflakes fell onto her face, melting on contact when they touched her burning cheeks.

Hanna stayed like that for almost 10 more minutes, then remembered she was still at school and the bell was going to ring shortly. She stood up shakily and laid a hand on her chest, her heart pounding almost out of control under her touch. I'm going to pay for that later, she thought to herself.

Grabbing her coat, she began walking back to the school. When she reached the building, she went to her locker, grabbed her stuff, and prepared for class. Then she began thinking about the angel, who had saved her from falling and how his face looked pained. How his limbs had stiffened under hers, as though he was trying to restrain himself. From what though.

Reaching her class, Hanna set her stuff down on her table, taking a seat and waited for the teacher and students to arrive. Hanna got up again and walked around the room, then stopped at the teacher's desk. She looked tentatively, and saw that they were getting new seating arrangements. She looked for her name. She wasn't going to be having a partner again, like the first half of the year in Biography, but there was a boy that sat behind her, Edward Cullen, and a girl that sat in front of her, Angela.

Hanna sighed and went back to her seat and pretended to of never seen the chart. The moment she sat down the teacher walked in.

"Oh, Hanna, you're here. Might as well get you to your new seat," the teacher, Hanna wasn't sure what his name was, smiled warmly. Hanna collected her stuff and went to the seat he indicated.

The bell rang and students began coming in, the teacher launched into telling everyone where they sat. Angela, an Asian girl, took her seat in front of me. She turned around slightly and smiled shyly.

Hanna couldn't help but smile back, but the smile looked pained and forced. Angela turned back to the front, tapping her pencil against the desk. Just before the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, the angel walked in. Hanna blinked and looked around. How had she missed him before? So, the angel's name was Edward, Hanna thought to herself.

As though called by his name, Edward tilted his head in her direction, his eyes meeting Hanna's. Hanna scowled and looked away from him, toward the window beside her, looking at the snow falling outside. She heard the chair behind her squeal against the floor as it was pulled out. It took all her will power not to look back at Edward to make sure he was still there, as though he was too beautiful to even exist.

Hanna only half listened to the lesson on the human organs, instead kept her mind on the snowflakes dancing from the gray sky.

Hanna hadn't learned anything by the time the bell rang. She gathered her stuff and was nearly the last one out of the classroom, Edward being the first.

Hanna sighed and didn't want to go to the last class of the day, gym. Hanna stuffed her hand in her pocket, the key inside cool against her touch. Hanna sighed and just went to gym. But she sat on the sidelines, there wasn't anything to do, they were playing basketball. When the ball came flying at Hanna, she caught it easily and threw it back with too much force, nearly throwing the student backwards.

Hanna sighed in relief when the bell finally released her from gym class. She went to her car and when she got inside, turned the music back up and let the heat settle on low.

She pulled out and was almost to the parking lot driveway when a silver Volvo cut into the space in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and was ready to get out and yell at the driver when she saw that it was Edward inside the Volvo. She revved her engine and thought about ramming the back of his car. She inched forward and her black corvette nudged his silver Volvo.

Edward's eyes narrowed at Hanna in his rear view mirror. Hanna smiled sarcastically back. Edward ripped from the parking lot, Hanna followed in suit, only turning the opposite way toward, the port.

~ ~ ~

Several hours later, smelling strongly of leather and old books, Hanna was sitting in a small row boat in Italy, a large, flexible, straw hat drawn over her face, blocking the sun. She was in a bikini, her long legs thrown over the side of the boat, her toes in the water and her arms were thrown over her head.

The only part of her not sunbathing was her face, which was concealed by the hat. Hanna grinned under the hat and sat up, her gray-blue hair pulled into a messy bun. Hanna threw her towel around her and rowed the boat back to the wooden platform and paid the man there to put the boat back where she had found it.

With the towel still around her, Hanna dove into the water, and saw her front porch in her head, and the feeling of being weightless vanished and was replaced with wood beneath her feet. Hanna, dripping wet, shivered as the wind wrapping an embrace around her slim figure. She scuttled into the house and dried off. Hanna yawned and looked at the time.

It was almost 11 at night, and she hadn't done her homework. She shrugged and was in her bed a moment later, asleep within minutes.


	3. Can I Go Now?

Hanna woke up, tears streaming down her face in uneven patterns. She hugged her burning sides and whimpered, fully awake. It felt as though knives were slowly stabbing every inch of her skin, not only that, but it also felt like her skin was on fire while being stabbed.

She should've known that this was going to happen, it did every time she was active: hours later, her skin would light up in invisible flame while being stabbed. There was no way to stop it. There was no way to cure it.

The only thing Hanna had found that ever eased the pain to bearable measures was either freezing things or almost-boiling hot things. Such as a hot or cold shower.

She somehow managed to crawl to the bathroom and turn on the shower so it was steaming hot. She looked towards her parent's room and knew they were home. They knew of her...condition, if you'd call it that.

Hanna stripped down and stepped into the shower, the water running down her body and easing some of the pain, but it wouldn't go fully away. Hanna got out after an hour or so, after the water began running cold. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back to bed, managing to go back to sleep.

When she woke up, she was stiff and moved like a robot while getting ready.

When she got to school she was stiff and didn't want to be there. She clasped her hands shut and then her heart began racing as she looked down at her bare hands. How had she forgotten her gloves? She looked around in her car for a spare pair. Find none, Hanna sighed.

She just had to be extra careful not to touch anyone with her hands. Hanna grabbed her bag and went inside, scuttling through the cold, moist air and went to her locker, keeping her hands within the folds of her pockets for protection.

It went on like this all day and up until lunch she was fine. On the only day she decided to get lunch, she messes up.

Going through the lunch line was easy. Getting to her table, also easy. What happens after she's done her lunch though, doesn't go according to her plans of not touching anyone.

Hanna got to her feet, tray in hand. She dumped her tray and turned, nearly bumping into someone. She laid her hand on their chest for support. Suddenly, the air was knocked out of her, and she was looking back at herself, her own eyes dead. Everything in these eyes looked clear though, as though Hanna's eyes were looking through clouded water. In another woosh of air, Hanna was back to herself. She blinked rapidly, looking up at Edward, who had the same expression on as Hanna. Hanna took a step back from Edward. She clenched her hand into a fist and hid it behind her back to follow the suit of the other hand.

"What do you want Edward?" Hanna's voice quivered in what sounded like fear.

"What happened yesterday, Hanna?" Him saying her name sent little shivers down her spine.

"Whatever do you mean Edward?" Hanna's voice became mocking and cold.

"I mean you hitting my car," his voice became hostile. A flash of movement behind him caught her attention. Alice, Edward's sister was looking at them, her facial expression neutral.

"Well, you shouldn't have cut me off Edward, dear." She walked past Edward, carefully avoiding any contact with him.

Usually, Hanna would have to touch skin to switch bodies with someone, touching them through fabric was always fine. Until now, that is.

Hanna shuddered from the feeling of being Edward. It felt torturing, yet powerful. She rubbed her arms and went back to her table, gathering her stuff even though it was only half way through lunch. Hanna hurried to her locker and once there, threw everything into her bag. Only then did she notice that she had big, blotching tears running down her face. She chuckled to herself and wiped them away. She shouldered her bag and went to the office.

"I'm leaving," I muttered to the lady at the desk.

She nodded. Hanna's parents were well known, and they had told the school that she was allowed to come and go as she wished. No one questioned Hanna as she wove through the remaining people in the hallway. A hand grabbed Hanna's arm, spinning her around. Hanna fell against the wall, staring, bewildered, up at Edward.

"What happened in the cafeteria?" He hissed, resting his hands on the wall on each side of her head.

"We talked, or do you not remember?"

"I remember clearly Hanna."

"Can I go now Edward?" Hanna ducked under his arm and took off down the hallway. Edward followed her, but it was too late, she had already disappeared.


	4. Tainted Glass

Hanna gripped the wall to her right to keep herself up. She looked around her bedroom and went to her cabinet, her heart thundering in her ears. _Damn, I forgot_, She thought to herself.

Hanna wrenched open the frail wooden doors of the cabinet, looking for the medicine she needed. She didn't have any left.

With a quick thought of the hospital, she was outside the hospital, unconscious.

~~~

", she's awake." Hanna clenched her eyes shut, the blinding hospital light too bright at the moment.

"Hanna Crawford, are you able to open your eyes?" A man's voice called gently to Hanna. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Yeah, I can. Who are you?" She asked, her eyes latched to the handsome doctor before her. He chuckled at her response.

"I'm . We found you outside. We weren't sure what to give you, so we had to call your parents. Hanna, your heart slowed down so much that there was hardly anything there. I injected you with what your mother suggested and your heart sped up, back to normal. I've never seen anything like that in all my years of being a doctor." He looked like he meant it.

"Did she also tell you that I need to take it once a day?" Hanna asked, her eyebrows arching.

"She did. So, I bottled what I could find, and once I get more, I'll deliver it myself to you." flashed a friendly smile.

Hanna laid back on the pillow, her eyes closing on her own.

"You really think that she'll be okay to go home?" Someone asked across the room, whispering to . Hanna opened one eye a sliver to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Jasper, Edward's brother.

"Yes, I think she'll be okay. Jasper, she's something I've never seen before. She takes-"

Jasper hushed him when he suddenly looked back at Hanna. She shut her one eye. Hanna didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, for they left the room.

"So, what did you do to yourself?" Chirped a voice. Hanna jumped and looked back across the room. Alice was perched on the edge of the other bed. Hanna hadn't even heard her come in.

"Nothing, I just have a weak heart." It wasn't a lie, but not the truth either. Alice nodded like she knew what Hanna was talking about.

"I wouldn't know about that. I've always been strong," Alice smirked.

"So, what, are all of you here?" Hanna asked.

"All of us?" Alice cocked her head to the side like a questioning puppy.

"The Cullens. And Hales, I guess. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie? Are you all here? I've seen you, your dad, and Jasper. Anyone else here?" Hanna asked.

"No, just us three. Why, expecting someone?" Alice arched her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, just making sure someone isn't here." Hanna stuck her tongue out at Alice childishly.

"Edward doesn't know you're here," Alice told her.

"Thats good. I dont want him to." Hanna laid back again. She heard Alice walk across the room and heard her stop next to her. Hanna peered back at Alice. Hanna moved away from Alice when she made the move to take her hand. Alice frowned slightly.

"Sorry, I don't like people touching me," Hanna muttered, crossing her arms across her stomach.

"It's okay, I wasn't-"

Whatever else Alice was going to say was cut off by coming in and saying: "Alright Hanna, you're ready to go." He gave Alice a look that she didn't quite understand.

"Thanks," Hanna muttered, pushing herself up. She stepped out of bed and gasped when she suddenly lost her balance. reached for her, but Hanna shied away from his touch. She instead ended up being back on her bed, her hands gripping the sheets as though for dear life. Alice's hand had fisted in the of fabric of Hanna's hospital dress to help her keep her balance. Alice made sure not to touch Hanna in anyway.

Alice had a look of pure curiosity on her face, as though she had somehow seen what would've happened if had actually touched me.

"I'll leave you to dress," smiled warmly, as though that didn't just happen.


	5. Trophy Case

"Hanna, lets get you dressed." Alice smiled.

"Sure," Hanna said distractedly, shuffling to her feet, now balanced, and putting on some undergarments and pants, then letting Alice help with her top. Again, Alice did so without so much as touching Hanna's flesh.

"Is there a reason why you don't like to be touched?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Bad things can sometimes happen when I get close to people," Hanna smiled at Alice.

"Like what?"Alice asked. She knew she was treading on a delicate subject, but she kept pushing on.

"Some people get hurt. It's usually me." Hanna knew that she had already given out too much info, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Hanna, time for you to go," Alice easily changed the subject, getting up and picked up a box. Glass bottles clinked inside: medicine.

"I can take the box, Alice," Hanna said, feeling slightly guilty for Alice taking her medicine. It must be heavy.

"No, no. That's just fine. I'm driving you home anyway. Just promise me something, will you Hanna?" Alice somehow managed to open the door and led Hanna to the parking lot.

"Hmmm?" Hanna was curious.

"Just make sure you take a bottle to school everyday and drink it with your lunch. Taking the medicine in the middle of the day gets your body in a system that lets the medicine be active all day and night. And just say hi once and a while," Alice smiled at the last part. Hanna couldn't help but smile too.

"Promise. Sounds easy enough," Hanna stopped at Alice's car.

She glanced behind her and huffed when she noticed the silver Volvo next to the car she and Alice were heading for. Edward walked from the hospital at just that moment. He caught Hanna's eye and began jogging over.

Hanna glanced over at Alice and got in the car, shutting the door just as Edward got beside their car. Alice put the box of bottles in her trunk and smiled cheekily at Edward before also getting in the car as well. Edward glanced back at Hanna and leaned against his own car, his arms crossed across his chest, his face masked with an expression of boredom.

Alice pulled away from the hospital and began down the road.

"Why does Edward just look at me? I mean, he rarely talks to me without his voice being hostile," Hanna questioned Alice.

"I'm not sure myself," Alice seemed to be hiding something, so Hanna didn't question anymore.

Alice stopped at Hanna's house a few minutes later and Hanna got out, Alice following her. Getting the box, Alice followed Hanna to her house. Alice whistled.

"Impressive, you live here alone?" Alice asked.

"Basically," Hanna scoffed. She unlocked the door and let Alice in.

"Where do you want this," Alice asked, peering at a dark-tinted, glass case against the wall.

"Just put it on the table," Hanna said, going through the first floor and turning on selective lights.

"Whats in here," Alice shouted. Hanna knew she meant the case.

"Trophies," Hanna said, coming to stand next to Alice.

"Then why is it blacked out?" Alice again cocked her head like a puppy.

"To my parents, it's a painful reminder of what used to be our easy life. When we traveled like family and I actually did stuff, instead of now, when all I do is go to school, and they travel around without me," Hanna smiled at Alice, even though the subject was rather sad.

"May I see them?" Alice asked.

"Maybe another time," Hanna said, not really wanting to see the trophies.

"Ok, well. I should be going. See you tomorrow Hanna," Alice pecked Hanna on the cheek and danced away, closing the door behind her. Hanna had forgotten to ask her how she knew where she lived.


	6. Churning Dangerously

"_You know, you really should be more grateful for what you have, you little brat_," the voice screamed in Hanna's head.

Hanna shot out of bed, the sheets suffocating her as she fell from the comfort of her fluffy pillow fort. She rubbed her temples. She got out of bed and felt the difference in the air. Tanya and Alex were home.

Hanna hopped into the shower and washed her hair. When she got out, she quickly got dried off and got dressed.

"Hanna, get down here please." Tanya called up from the kitchen. Hanna scuttled downstairs and winced when she noticed that she had forgotten to put away her medicine.

"Whats up Tanya?" Hanna asked, her voice light.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, her voice also light. Alex had already left for work.

"Nah, I got to get going. How was Italy?" Hanna asked, pulling her book bag from the couch and making her way back to the kitchen and opening the box of her medicine. She placed a bottle in her back pack. The bottle was the same design as any small bottle of soda.

"It was okay. Alex treated me nicely, took me swimming and to fancy restaurants."

Hanna nodded. All she wanted to do was leave at the moment. "Sounds very charming. Well, I hope you don't mind Tanya, but I have to get to school," Hanna said quickly, leaving before Tanya could give a response.

She wrapped her scarf around her throat and got in her Corvette, the heat and music instantly coming on when she put her key in the ignition. Hanna drove quickly to the school and kept her jacket pressed firmly against herself as she made her way into the school. She went to her first class, Language Arts, and hung up her jacket and the stuff she didn't need at the moment.

Up until lunch, it went like this. Hanna kept to herself and fighting a fruitless battle against the cold. Edward didn't look at Hanna once during their classes together. Somehow, that was worse then his hostile voice and glares.

At lunch, Edward and Alice sat at a table away from their siblings. Hanna glanced their way and Alice caught her eye. Alice grinned when she saw the bottle peeking out of Hanna's book bag, but frowned slightly when she noticed Hanna had no lunch. Hanna sat next to Edward, across from Alice. Hanna made it seem as though she didn't notice Edward just an inch from her. She took the glass bottle from her bag and twisted off the cap and took a quick swing. She smacked her lips.

"You know, I don't even know what this is," Hanna pointed to the bottle, "I just know it helps me and it tastes good." She grinned at Alice.

Alice motioned for her to pass over the bottle. Hanna handed it over. Alice sniffed at it, and her nose wrinkled. Alice passed it back with a look of disgust on her face. Hanna got up and grabbed a straw. When she came back, she put the straw in the bottle and began sipping at the clear liquid in the bottle.

"Do you know what it is?" Hanna asked Alice. If Edward was ignoring her, she could do that same back.

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to say," Alice smiled secretly.

"Pfft, whatever. I'd take it you aren't going to tell me either, huh?" Hanna asked Edward, the first time she paid any attention to him all day. His eyes rested on Hanna and Hanna stared back, transfixed by his eyes. They were molten gold today. A smile pulled at his lips.

"No, I'm not allowed to say either," he said. "But then again you don't tell me anything either, do you Hanna?" Hanna knew he was talking about when she switched bodies with him and she wouldn't tell him anything about it.

"Then I guess we're both searching answers then," Hanna finished her medicine and got up, throwing out the bottle and walking out of the cafeteria.

She heard footsteps behind her, but Hanna didn't turn around to see who it was. Hanna turned and gasped at the closeness of Edward. His nose was almost touching hers. His eyes trapped her own and kept her still.

"You really shouldn't be so dramatic," he breathed.

"You shouldn't be so close," Hanna murmured, her heart beating quickly. Probably too quickly.

"You mean like this?" If possible, he got even closer to Hanna, their noses touching, their lips almost touching.

"Yeah, like this," Hanna breathed. She had to get away. She didn't want him to know about her being able to where ever she wanted, that she could just think of a place, and be there the next second. She had to get him away.

Hanna closed her eyes and arched her neck, her lips pressed against Edward's. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Edward leaned down more, so their lips were pressed together tightly.

Suddenly, Edward was across the hallway, breathing hard. Hanna looked at him, her lips tingling delightfully. She closed her eyes and the next second was sitting on a rock, her legs off the side of the cliff she sat on, the waters below her churning dangerously. Hanna sighed. There would be a lot of questions to answer shortly.


	7. New Visitor

Hanna stayed frozen in her spot for several hours, the wind easing to a soft breeze brushing against her legs.

"Should you be out alone, little girl?" A man's voice asked from somewhere behind Hanna. She got to her feet and looked for the source, trying to keep her movements smooth and calm, even though her heart was hammering away in her chest.

"I probably shouldn't be. Who are you to say whether or not I should be out alone?" She snapped. The man chuckled. He stepped out of the barrier of trees to Hanna's left. He was absolutely stunning. His dark hair reached his jawline, framing his face, and his eyes were a dark color, black maybe. His skin was tanned, like he spent hours on end in the sun, and his figure was well developed.

"Well, considering that you may be in grave danger, you should leave." He smirked dangerously, drawing Hanna in even more.

"You really aren't one to talk, mystery man. I'm in about as much danger as you, next to this cliff. If we fell, we'd both die." Hanna took a step back from the man, toward the cliff's edge.

"Then maybe I wouldn't mind so much in killing you, knowing that I too would die," the man launched himself at Hanna. Hanna didn't even have the time to move out of the way before the rock hard torso of the man knocked into her own. His hands roughly gripped to Hanna as they soared through the air.

Before they hit the spitting water, Hanna closed her eyes, trying to think of somewhere to go. But she couldn't think from the raging pain in her throat and the crash of the waves. It was now that she noticed the man had pulled them to the side of the cliff and was holding them both against the rough surface. Hanna tried to push the man away, her hands and arms clumsy and heavy.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, the pain in her back, wrists and neck intensifying.

"Why, I'm doing what I said I was going to do: I'm killing you," he responded calmly. Hanna only now realized he had bitten into her throat and was slowly draining her of blood.

"Y-you're a v-vampire," Hanna stuttered, pushing against him again. She felt him smirk against her throat.

"I should leave you and let you transform into one of us, you're so delectable," he ran his tongue across the wound in Hanna's neck, but didn't bite down again.

"Let. Go. Of me!" Hanna yelled, imagining running through a field. Hanna closed her eyes.

Soft grass touched Hanna's feet as she took off. The vampire sat, dazed, behind her.

Then he was in front of her again.

"What a delightful little gift you have," he snatched Hanna's arm and pulled her to him. This time Hanna was able to get away from him long enough to escape, closing her eyes and moving back to her house, her legs giving out beneath her.

All Hanna could ask herself was, _why didn't she switch bodies with the vampire, like she had with __Edward?_ Was it because she was so terrified of the vampire, that all she could concentrate on was getting away? Who was Edward Cullen?

"Hanna? What are you doing here, and-" Alice crouched beside Hanna, her eyes wide and staring at her neck. Hanna crawled backwards, shying from Alice's voice. She had heard the same tone from the vampire.

"D-don't t-t-touch me," Hanna hissed, getting to her feet unsteadily. Alice backed away slightly from Hanna. Now she could see it. She could see all the signs. The way Alice moved. Even the way she smelled.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Alice asked. Even her voice.

"Stay away from me," Hanna growled, falling backwards into someone's arms. In a whoosh of air, she was staring back at Alice, her body in the arms of whomever had touched her. She knew who this was, who she had taken over. Hanna returned to her body and backed away from both of the Cullens.

"Hanna?" Edward's voice cooed, his face masked in confusion. He knew that she took over his body. He knew that she could teleport, go where ever she wanted in a second.

"Stay away from me," Hanna pointed to Edward, "Tell me what's in my medicine." Hanna began shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Hanna," Edward cooed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Hanna screamed, narrowing her eyes.

"What happened Hanna?" Alice asked.

"One of your friends attacked me!" Hanna screamed, close to hysterics. Heat rushed through her body when they took in all the blood. Both of the Cullen's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Hanna," Edward asked. His tone made her think he doubted her sanity.

"You know what I'm talking about, Edward," Hanna hissed.

"A vampire attacked you? How did you get away?" Alice asked, her face expressionless.

"I think you know how, Alice. I think you both know. I-"

Whatever Hanna was going to say was cut off by her passing out. Edward caught Hanna in his arms and Alice ran beside him back to their place. Carlisle met them at the door.

"She needs our venom." Carlisle looked at Edward.

"You mean our venom helps her? How doesn't she change into one of us?" Edward asked, startled.

"She's somehow immune to our venom. Edward, you need to be the one to do it."

"Why me?" Edward demanded.

"Jeez, I'll do it," Alice snapped. She ran off and was back in a few seconds, a glass bottle in hand, the same that Hanna had during lunch. She coaxed the liquid down Hanna's throat and Carlisle picked Hanna back up and put her in a spare bedroom.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to her," Edward said, leaning against the wall next to the door to keep watch.


	8. Rabbit

Hanna curled into a ball against the dull thuds of pain in her head, as well as the slicing pain on her skin. Arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her to the person's chest, their skin ice cold. Both pains dulled to low throbbing of annoyance. Hanna drifted off into another sleep, melodic humming lulling her to sleep once again.

When she did wake up again, the body was gone from beside her, and she began to wonder where she was. She got out of the large bed and let her hair fall free down her back, just slightly brushing her shoulder blades. Hanna made her way out of the room and down a long staircase.

"Oh, you're awake?" Chirped a voice to her left. Hanna turned toward the sound and Alice smiled tentatively back.

"Where am I?" Hanna asked, trying to stay calm.

"Somewhere safe," Carlisle said from behind Alice.

"That doesn't answer my question," she hissed. She stepped down from the last of the stairs, standing with her hands behind her back, ready to leave if she had to.

All the Cullens and Hales stood before Hanna, all but Edward.

"You're at our home, Hanna. You're safe here," Carlisle cooed, trying to calm her.

"In a home of vampires. Yeah, I feel so safe," Hanna snapped.

"If we were going to harm you, I think we would've already done it," Rosalie snapped back, taking a step forward. The large male vampire, Emmett, stepped after her and wrapped an arm protectively around her middle. Probably more for Hanna's protection than affection.

"Hanna, just calm down," Alice chirped.

"Alice, please don't ask me to calm down. I'm trying to do it myself. It only makes me more nervous." Hanna informed Alice, closing her eyes to try and calm her sped-up heart.

"Hanna, we mean you no harm," Edward cooed, laying a hand on Hanna's shoulder. He shouldn't of done so.

Within seconds, Hanna and Edward were in Hanna's bedroom, back at Hanna's house. Then they were in Italy. Edward let go of Hanna dizzily. She took a shaky step away from Edward, who glittered like a diamond in the bright sunlight. He followed her into the darkness.

"Where are we?" He demanded, advancing dangerously towards Hanna, who took a step back every time he took a step toward her.

"I-italy. Y-you g-gl-glittered!" Hanna stammered, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Take us back." Edward growled.

"Fine." Hanna hissed, taking a step toward Edward and wrapping her hand around his. He stayed frozen to the spot. The next second they were back in the family room of the Cullen's house. She stepped away from Edward as though he were a disease.

Hanna leaned against a wall, breathing hard. She tried to forget the fact that 7 pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"Hanna-" Carlisle started.

"I'm leaving. Don't ever talk to me again," Hanna's voice shook as she said these final words. She looked up to lock her eyes with Edward's. She wanted nothing more than for him to say that she didn't need to leave and that they could help her. None of the Cullens said anything.

Hanna closed her eyes and left the family room, sitting in her own room. They were vampires. A vampire had nearly killed her just yesterday. Hanna walked numbly downstairs and stared at the darkened glass case on the wall.

She herself didn't know what her adopted parents had kept in there for years on end. They alway forbade her from going into it, it wasn't for her to see. Hanna went to the kitchen and took the meat tenderizer. She threw the heavy tool at the glass and it shattered on contact.

Hanna walked across the shattered glass, the shards cutting into the soles of her feet. There was a picture with her adopted parents in it, with several other people in the shot. Hanna broke the frame and looked on the back. Scribbled on the back were several names. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Alec, and Jane. Hanna dropped the photo to the bloodied ground and looked at the other photos.

Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second. They were of her.

One after another, Hanna shattered the frames, tearing the pictures from the wooden and glass prison. Each one, she flipped over to see the dates scribbled on the back. The first one was painted perfectly to represent Hanna. 1562 was written messily on the back. One after another, Hanna checked the backs of the other photos. 1602. 1763. 1801. 1892. 1937. 1997. It was a time period of 446 years. But, how was that possible? How was it possible that she looked that same in every one of these?

"Hanna, we're-" Alex stopped mid-sentence at the mess at Hanna's feet.

"What have you done?" Tanya growled, staring at the papers at Hanna's feet, the floor crimson with Hanna's blood.

"What have I done? What have you done?" Hanna shrieked. Scrambling backwards from the two people that she had thought were human. Guess not.

"We have kept you safe," Alex hissed, his face twisted into something like anger and betrayal.

"You kept this from me. What am I? A vampire, a monster? What?" Hanna was careful to keep distance between her, and Tanya and Alex.

"You're the last of you're kind. Something called Hatheren. They live in cycles. Their first cycle, they live like normal humans, then stop aging at about age 18. They live on for as long as they'd like, and when they get tired of that cycle, sleep. They can sleep for years. This is your 11th cycle. You have been alive for over 700 hundred years Hanna." Tanya says softly.

Hanna laughs roughly.

"And you felt no need to tell me this sooner?" She hissed.

"We didn't think you'd break into this cabinet. And we certainly didn't think you'd find out about vampires this early in this cycle." Alex whispered, his face smoothed out like silk.

"Then what are you two?" Hanna crossed her arms.

"Shape-shifters. Like werewolves in a way, only we don't change into wolves. I change into a large eagle, Alex changes into a large mountain lion." Tanya informs Hanna.

"And who are they," Hanna points to the picture with Tanya, Alex, and the other people, "More shape-shifters?"

"No, vampires." Alex says, gazing at the photo.

"Then, you help them?" Hanna asks.

"Yes. We make sure nothing happens in Forks. We watch the Cullen family, making sure they don't do anything that the Volturi would disapprove of." Alex leans against a wall.

"Then thats what they're called. The Volturi. Where are they?" Hanna asks, calming down.

"Italy."

"Funny, I was just there today," Hanna says.

"Why?" Alex asks, also calmed down.

"I accidentally went there when I 'moved'. I freaked out." Hanna sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think we're done here. Go up to your room while we clean this up," Tanya snaps, grabbing the broom.

"Actually, I'm going out." And before either one of her adopted parents could say anything, Hanna was sitting a couple hundred yards outside of the Cullen house, her feet draped over a thick branch.

She was far enough away that they couldn't hear or smell her, she was up-wind. But she was close enough to see the house.

Hanna slid down from the tree and gripped a rabbit in her hands. A whoosh of air, Hanna peered at the leaves with her new eyes. She darted off toward the Cullen house, her tiny paws hardly touching the ground. A new smell hit her tiny nose as someone lunged for her. She squeaked playfully and sat on her hind legs, cocking her head at Jasper, who watched her with watchful eyes.

"You're an odd rabbit, aren't you?" He cooed, inching closer. Hanna took off again. Hanna was surprised at the speed the little paws could take her.

Finally, Jasper's hands twined themselves around the rabbit's middle. Hanna quickly switched back to her body. She had to touch things to switch bodies with them, but could be as far away from her body as she wanted when she switched back.

"You really shouldn't play with vampires, little girl," cooed the all-too-similar voice of the vampire from the beach.

"You shouldn't stalk little girls," snarled another voice. Hanna was surprised to see Edward standing behind the vampire. His eyes locked with Hanna's for a fraction of a second, then Hanna was gone, back in her room and under the covers. She didn't need to be there to see what Edward had done to that other vampire.


	9. Dreams

Trying to think was futile. The dreams were rushing around in Hanna's head so swiftly and quickly that she couldn't place what they were about or where they took place. Finally, the dreams separated. Hanna caught glimpses of a few.

-

_"Hanna, make sure to stay within the reach of the boundary. Don't let them get you like they did your brother," Tanya instructed. Her lips were pulled into a tart smile. Alex came up behind her and laid his head on her shoulder, kissing Tanya's neck gingerly._

Hanna nodded, holding back tears for her brother.

-

_A young man of only 21 embraced Hanna tightly, blood pouring dangerously fast from a large, blotchy hole in his chest._

His last words were: "Hanna, make sure you _keep out of trouble for me, okay?" His blood covered her._

-

_Carlisle nuzzled Hanna's neck while they __both sat on the swing, the wind slowly rocking them back and forth. Hanna craned her neck to touch his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer._

-

Hanna shot out of bed, sweat clinging to her skin and her muscles aching dulling from her clenching them.

She got out of bed and went shakily downstairs. Tanya greeted her with a worried smile.

"Hanna, are you okay?" She asked.

"Whats wrong with me?" Hanna asked, her entire body shaking.

Tanya sighed.

"Everything in this cycle is happening so quickly. Perhaps it's because you've encountered vampires so early. You're getting memories from your past cycles. It's best if you just lay down for the next few days and just let them come. It's 700 years you need to learn about in a matter of days Hanna-dear."

"What happens if I have one of these memories during the day, while I'm doing something else?" Hanna asks.

"You'll black out. So, instead of driving or going to school, you should stay in bed. Just for a bit, while you get all your memories." Tanya began to shoo Hanna upstairs.

"In which cycle was Carlisle and I in love, Tanya?" Hanna asks suddenly. Tanya freezes.

"Your last cycle."

"Seems kind of freaky. He looks older then me."

"You're actually much older then him dear. Though, in appearance, he is only a few years older then you." Tanya smiles warmly at Hanna.

"So then, who else have I been with?" Hanna asks.

"Go lie down, and find out."

"One more thing." Hanna urges.

"Hmm?" Tanya looked expectantly at Hanna.

"What happened to my brother?" She asked.

"He was killed by the Volturi about 400 years ago."

"How can I be killed?" Hanna asked.

"You said one more thing. But I will answer this one last thing. Your heart ripped out, blood loss basically. Torn apart or decapitated. Other ways another being would be killed doesn't affect you. But I'd be careful around the vampires." Tanya stroked Hanna's hair affectionately

Hanna trudged back upstairs and laid down, more of the memories pulling her into the waters of unconsciousness.

-

_Hanna ran forward and thrusted her hand into a man's chest. The vampire choked on something, but didn't get it out. Hanna transported several times, each time pulling a limb from the vampire. She then set them on fire. Though this wasn't the quickest way to kill the man who had taken her brother's life, it was the most painful at the moment._

-

_Hanna felt giddy as she ran with Carlisle at her side. She suddenly tackled him to the ground, attacking him with kisses and snuggles, all the while giggling childishly._

-

_She crashed through the trees, looking frantically for the person she wouldn't find._

"Theo! Theo!" Hanna called, panicking. Her brother didn't emerge. He didn't call back. She couldn't feel his life anymore within her chest.

_Hanna lurched into the trees, keeping pace with her brother, brushing through the trees soundlessly._

Poundings and blasts sounded from overhead. Hanna balanced on a thin branch, watching the colors spill into the inky sky above. Smoke followed the bellows of the fireworks.

-

_Carlisle ran his fingers through Hanna's hair. In return, she caressed his neck with her finger tips._

-

_Hanna sat in the long grass, her Victorian dress splayed around her frail body. She yawned and nestled into the grass, the soft breath of the wind lulling her to sleep._

-

Hanna stirred, but didn't notice the figure against her wall.

No one knew that Edward had taken an interest in the young Hatheren.

Only he knew that he could read her thoughts only at night, when the moon licked the earth and the sun was rinsed from the earth by darkness.

He shared the memories with Hanna. He wasn't sure what they meant. He only just arrived when Hanna laid down the second time.

But he caught the two memories of Carlisle and Hanna together.


	10. Three Days Spent Slumbering

Hanna shot out of bed, sweat clinging to her limbs. She reached out as though she knew someone was there. Of course, no one was. Hanna curled into a ball and quiet sobs ripped themselves from her chest.

She had lived for over 700 years, and had met so many people, and yet so many things had happened to ruin her, to crumble every last ounce of life she had left.

What was the point of living like this? Why would you go through years and years of this pain? Why wouldn't you want to live just one cycle and be done with it?

Hanna was sucked into another memory, only longer then the others.

-

_Her feet slapped against the cold, cement floor, her legs carrying her hurriedly towards the large doors in front of her. The doors were slammed open by an invisible force. Aro stood before Hanna, the gleeful grin on his face vanishing once he __saw Hanna's face._

"Hanna dear, whats wrong?" He asked.

"How could you?" Hanna yelled, anger and grief staining her words.

"How could I what?" He asked innocently. He knew exactly what he had done.

Hanna hadn't stopped her walking, and now stood just an inch away from Aro. The same force that had slammed open the doors threw Aro back. The other vampires in the room lunged for Hanna. With one look, anyone who got too close went up in flames.

"You know what you did! How could you kill Theo? He was my brother." Hanna now whispered, her voice shaking with tears. Somehow, this was scarier then her yelling and screaming.

"He was interrupting with our plans for you, Hanna. He believed that all we did was evil and that The Volturi had to be killed off. We keep the peace in the human world we share. Hanna, you must understand this much at least."

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you had to kill my brother! What were your plans with me, Aro? Did you really believe that I would help any of you with anything at this point? After you killed my brother?" Hanna's voice cracked several times.

"Very well. You will have to be kept-" Aro began innocently.

"No. I will not be locked up anywhere. I'm leaving tonight, and you wont expect to see me for a while. If you send anyone after me Aro, I'll kill them." Hanna turned on her heel and swept herself from the room, ashes being kicked up as she went.

Vampire venom is _very flammable, so all you have to do is set a fire up in their chest and let it burn. Then all was left were soft ashes that would go with the wind._

Hanna had powers that no one had heard of. She could create _fire from nothing, she could transport herself, switch bodies with the living, and use the force of her will against other, thus the invisible force __that had pushed things away._

Hanna transported herself to Egypt, sitting on the very top of the Sphinx.

-

Hanna sighed a sigh of relief when the memory was over, but jumped when she noticed the shadow move across the room. There was nothing there.

Relief again swam through Hanna, though if there was nothing there, then there was nothing to make a shadow move in the first place.

Hanna pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to control her emotions, tears running marathons down her cheeks.

~~~

Hanna was surprised when she woke again, Tanya and Alex were hovering worriedly.

"Whats wrong guys?" Hanna asked.

"Well, other then the fact that you've been asleep for 3 days straight, we smell vampire in your room." Tanya said, a smile gracing her lips.

"I've been asleep for 3 days?" Hanna processed slowly, her brain still foggy from sleep.

"And a vampire has been in your room." Alex explained patiently.

"Is it normal for me to sleep this long?" Hanna got up and stretched, her joints and muscles screaming with the pleasure of moving.

"Yeah, but usually you sleep for just a day." Alex explained.

"Ah. So, what about a vampire being in my room?" Hanna asked, still sleepy.

"Just that. There has been a vampire that visits every night. We haven't been able to catch them though." Tanya said. It was sort of creepy how Tanya and Alex knew what to say at the right moment.

"Oh. Well, it's no big deal right? I mean, if they meant me harm, they would've already caused it. If they wanted me dead, I wouldn't be talking to you guys. So, why fuss over it?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, did you get all your memories?" Tanya asked, changing the subject easily.

"Yeah. My life has pretty much sucked," Hanna commented. "Though, there have been some good things that have happened."

"I'm glad you see it like that. If you'd like, you can go out. You wont black out, since you've received your memories." Alex chuckled as Hanna jumped out of bed and scuttled over to her closet, her dead feet stomping on the floor.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tanya laughed.

"School. I actually miss it." Hanna grinned as she finished getting ready.

"Okay, just make sure you're home by 2 in the morning, okay?" Tanya suggested. So, they did notice when Hanna came home at the slim hours of the morning.

"Yeah, sure. Love you guys," Hanna envisioned herself at the school, and without closing her eyes, was there.


	11. Don't Bother

Hanna walked into school and was greeted by several of the teachers, but like usual, she didn't answer. It wasn't that Hanna didn't like them, she just felt no need to answer. She only had one more year until she was done school. And even that was useless. Along with her memories, she had learned everything she had known in her past cycles, so school was just something to pass the time now. To look normal.

Even though she didn't answer anyone, and didn't talk to anyone, everyone seemed to notice something was different about her.

Hanna went through the first half of the day as usual and instead of getting her lunch, sat down at her usual seat and sipped at the glass bottle in front of her.

Hanna looked across the cafeteria at the Cullens', who also sat away from everyone else. She caught Alice's eye and mouthed _sorry_. Alice nodded and said something to Edward, then got up and danced over. She didn't walk, or run, she danced.

"So, what happened to _you-weren't-going-to-talk-to-us-anymore_?" Alice asked, a smirk trailing her words.

"I just have to talk to you. I have to tell you something. But not here." Hanna sputtered.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you do that POOF thing you do?" Alice asked. Hanna couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not a POOF thing Alice. I can just move my body around without actually moving my limbs. It's weird, I know. Come with me," Hanna got to her feet and led Alice out to an empty classroom.

"Spooky. Okay, so how do you do it?" Alice asked.

"Well, all I do is imagine the place I want to be and BAM! I'm there. But I have to of already been there," Hanna explained.

"And what about the whole switching bodies business?" Alice asked.

"Um, well before, I just had to touch someone, but now I have control over it. All I do is when I don't want to switch bodies with someone, just-" Hanna furrowed her brow and looked at the door. "I'm actually not sure how to explain it," Hanna murmured.

"That's ok. What is it?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I think you know Alice." Hanna sighed.

"Alice," Jasper and Edward called out at the same time. They opened the door and stared at her, glanced at Alice, then stared at Hanna some more.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Hanna snapped.

"We know all about you Hanna," Jasper said coldly.

"Like what?" Hanna chirped, keeping her appearance innocent.

"Like how you've killed over 60 vampires," Jasper informed. Clearly, Alice hadn't heard any of this, cause she backed away a step, surprised.

"Then you clearly don't know anything about me Jasper-dear." Hanna smiled sweetly, sitting on a desk and crossing her legs.

"Hanna," Edward warned. What, he didn't want her to get Jasper angry?

"You're so clueless, Jasper. I thought you were the smart one? I kill to survive. Isn't that a vampire motto? If you know anything about me Jasper, you should know that I had a very good reason to kill those vampires. Just like you have a very good reason to kill me. I've killed your kin." Hanna shrugged, as though it were no big deal.

Without the other two vampire's seeing it coming, Jasper launched across the room and tackled Hanna off the table, snapping her head against the cement, but nothing was broken. Hanna gazed up at Jasper, his hands fisted at the collar of her shirt, holding her down. He was definitely holding back.

"Jasper," Edward started forward, but wasn't sure if he wanted to get any closer

"Get off me if you're not going to kill me," Hanna hissed.

Jasper stayed still for a moment longer, then roughly let go of Hanna and prowled away. Hanna got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Hanna, are you-" Edward began.

"I'm fine, Edward. Since all three of you are here, then I should tell you three." Hanna met Edward's eyes, letting him know that she knew about him coming into her room at night.

"What could you possibly have to tell us?" Jasper snapped. Hanna crossed her arms.

"Well Jasper, I'm over 700 years old. The Volturi killed my brother because he was going to kill them off. There's more, but that would take decades to explain," Hanna snapped, vanishing from in front of them to behind them, walking from the room and walking swiftly to her next class.

"Hanna, wait."

Edward grasped Hanna's wrist and with a quick flick of her wrist, snapped her arm away from Edward.

"If you can't show someone you care, then don't bother," Hanna snapped at Edward, referring to how he hadn't stepped forward to help her stay. Even though she acted like she didn't care, Hanna's heart crumbled as more and more distance added between her and Edward.


	12. Up Side Down

"Hanna? Are you okay?" Alex asked as he came into the house, finding her up-side-down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hanna snapped.

"When did you get here?" Alex asked.

"About 3, a few minutes after school ended."

"Why aren't you at the bookstore then? Aren't you supposed to work today?" He wanted the conversation to keep going.

"I quit. There's no reason to go anymore. I haven't gone in a long time," Hanna ground out, wanting Alex to just drop it.

"Oh, well if you need anything, just ask." Alex smiled fatherly and walked off.

Hanna sighed and shifted her position on the couch so that her entire torso was hanging off the couch, only her legs holding her up so that she didn't fall on her head.

Hanna sighed again, only in annoyance, when she heard a car on the driveway. The purr of the car sighed to an end as the driver turned it off and got out. She winced when a sugary sweet smell overcame the house.

The intruder knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hanna, do you want to get that?" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"No, not really," Hanna snapped back.

"Well, someone's in a pleasant mood," Alex hissed sarcastically. She heard him go and open the door. "Ah, if it isn't the Cullens themselves!" Alex exclaimed. _Damn_, Hanna thought to herself, _what do they want?_

"Hello Alex. Good to see you again. May we come in? There's something we need to discuss with Hanna." Carlisle's voice floated into the living room as Alex let them in.

"She's in the living room. Make yourselves at home," Alex went back to kitchen and let the Cullens find their way around.

Edward was the first in the living room. Hanna glared at him up-side-down. Edward ignored it. Next was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and finally Carlisle.

"You know, the blood will rush to your head," Alice chirped.

"Well, it'll suck if I die from hanging up-side-down," Hanna snapped. She was not in the best of moods at the moment, and having seven vampires walk into her house didn't help at all.

"Hanna, sit up and stop being childish," Carlisle sighed, sitting next to Hanna and helping her sit up. In return, she scooted away from him and hugged her knees to her chest, her heart aching strangely. Esme came up and hugged Carlisle from behind, sitting down as well. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett sat on another couch, while Jasper and Edward stayed standing.

"What do you all want?" Hanna whined. "Can't I just live one cycle without dealing with vampires?"

"Then you've gotten all your memories?" Carlisle asked. Hanna nodded.

"That's the only reason I'm not afraid of having seven vampires in my house," Hanna explained. Rosalie snickered.

"Hanna, can I speak to you for a moment? Outside?" Edward pleaded. Hanna's eyes flickered to him, then back to Carlisle.

"No." She snapped.

"Come on-" Edward began.

"I said no. I'm not ready to talk to you or your brother at the moment." She said in the same tone.

"And what brings this on?" Esme asks, her eyebrows raised. She looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Jasper attacked her at school. He got angry because Hanna killed vampires in her other cycles, and now she can just live a human life, as though it never happened," Alice explained.

"Hanna-" Edward began.

"Fine," Hanna barked, getting swiftly to her feet and walking from the room and outside.

Edward was beside her in a second. He swept her into his arms and ran. Not slow like humans do, but fast like a vampire and Hatheran, carrying Hanna miles in just a minute.

"Now they wont hear us," Edward smirked and set Hanna down, whom stumbled backwards upon being let go and leaned against a tree.

"What the hell! You don't just pick up a girl and carry her away without her consent!" Hanna yelled, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I need to explain Hanna. It's hard for me to show feelings to anyone at the moment. Not long ago, I was in love with Bella Swan. I left for her safety, and she came and got me to come back from Italy. But instead of staying with me like I had assumed, she went and stayed with a guy named Jacob Black. He's a shape-shifter, I assume you know about them. Tanya and Alex are shape-shifters. I kept telling myself it was for the good, but I just couldn't feel the same for anyone else. Hanna, I'm trying to feel again. Can you at least let me try?" Edward pleaded.

"You know, you really suck at apologies," Hanna snapped.

Edward stepped forward so that there was hardly any space between him and Hanna.

"I'm sorry," Edward breathed.

"You know, you shouldn't get so close," Hanna murmured, watching Edward's lips move. Said lips curved into a smile.

"And why is that?"

"We could have another incident like in the hallway. You could get too carried away."

"Doubt it," Edward chuckled.

"We'll see," Hanna breathed and reached up, pulling Edward down towards her.

After several seconds, the kiss was already getting carried away.

Someone cleared their throat and Edward was farther away from Hanna then she liked.

"Who the heck are you?" Hanna asked, staring at the topless new comer, peering at Edward. Edward looked ready to lose his cool.

"Jacob Black, at your service," the new comer mock-bowed, smiling at Edward.

"You stink," Hanna growled, plugging her nose.


	13. Beat You There

She watched the shape shifter stroll over and sensed Edward's sudden anger like a tidal wave. Before she could stop herself, she stepped between the two and smiled at Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob?" She asked, and noticed that he had stopped just a few feet from them, as though there was an invisible line he couldn't cross. If he crossed the border of La Push, he'd break the treaty with the Cullens'.

Jacob noticed her eying the ground, and his eyes widened in realization.

"She knows about the treaty?" Jacob asked Edward and Edward gave a sneer.

"I was there for the treaty, child," she said, then walked toward him, crossing into La Push.

She stayed still as Jacob leaned down and gave a sniff in her hair.

"So, what are you then? Not one of us, not one of the monsters, and yet you know about the treaty, and you're with them?" Jacob nodded toward Edward, who gave a growl.

"Go home, and don't worry about it. We don't like your kind here, Black," she used his last name in an offensive way, but stepped back just before he could do any harm to her. She had killed a few of his kind as well, she had also almost fallen in love with one that had imprinted on her. He had been aggressive however, and she was forced to kill him. It was kill or be killed when you were the last of your kind, even as powerful and as old as she was.

"Bella sends her regards," Jacob snarled before he turned and began to walk away. She felt anger blossom in her chest at the wave of sadness she got from Edward. But instead of acting on the anger, she turned toward Edward and leaned up, kissing him on the lips briefly.

"Don't listen to him, he just wants you to get angry so you'll attack first," she murmured into his chest, hugging him. He was like stone, cold and unmoving. She closed my eyes against the tears. Carlisle had also been like that, but he was human in a way, they both were. Finally, Edward wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her waist.

She smiled suddenly, took his hands in hers and began to dance to a tune only she could hear. Edward gave a chuckle, but went along with it.

"Why are we dancing to no music?" He asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Can you not hear the music Edward?" She asked, then began to hum, closing her eyes, remembering all those years ago, dancing with some gentleman at a ball, to the same song. He began to hum along with her, and soon they were in a full-out waltz, crushing snow beneath their feet.

Her smile grew, and she pecked Edward's cheek, then ran off. She hopped into the trees like a squirrel and gained speed. Edward tried to catch her from below and behind, but he missed every time. She sent gleeful giggles into the cold air, then tripped and rolled into the snow, Edward on top of her. She closed her eyes, listening to her speeding heart and heaving lungs, clouding up the air.

"So, you and Carlisle back in the day?" Edward asked and she opened her eyes to look at him. She bit her lip.

"Yeah, in my last cycle. He was a young vampire, but helped me when it came to my medicine. I went to sleep after the Volturi betrayed me. They killed my brother, Theo. That night, I killed 60 vampires in anger, including the one who had killed my brother. That was the only time I had harmed any vampires. And if the Volturi were to know I was awake again, they'd surely come for me." she explained to him, looking past him into the darkening skies. After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke again.

"Some of us have special abilities," Edward began, and she nodded, already knowing that. "I can read minds, Jasper can influence people's feelings, and Alice can see the future. I couldn't read Bella's mind, no matter how hard I tried. But with you, it's weird. I can only read you when it's dark. I can hear bits and pieces right now, like a fuzzy radio." He said, and she nodded again.

"You were the vampire in my room that Alex and Tanya kept smelling," she pieced together. He nodded sheepishly. "So, vampire men sparkle," she smirked and she was sure that if vampires could blush, Edward would be flushed. He gave a bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, all vampires sparkle, not just the men." She smirked suggestively when a look crossed Edward's face, as though he just figured out that he was laying on top of her.

She pulled him down toward her and kissed him hungrily. He kissed back with equal hunger, his fingers coming up to tangle in her hair. He tried to pull away, the monster in him starting to come out, but she stopped him, pulling him back.

"You can't hurt me Edward," she murmured into the kiss, giving a moan when his lips found her neck.

She knew all he wanted to do was bite down, get a taste of her blood, but that was the monster in him. The monster also wanted to kill her, drain her blood, make art in the snow with her blood.

She pulled his lips back to hers, shifting underneath of him, so she was more comfortable. He pulled back, his breathing normal, but her breathing was ragged and rushed.

"Hanna, I can't do this," he whispered, his eyes drinking in her current humanity. She smirked.

"Your monster can, you just don't want to hurt me. I've said this before, you can't hurt me Edward," she breathed, but slid out from beneath him, her back soaked from snow that melted underneath her.

"I'm sure we're both wanted back at my house, we've been out for a while now," she smirked, and then took off in a sprint.

"Beat you there," she called over her shoulder.


	14. Without Protest

And she did beat Edward there. She was in the house with the back door slammed shut before he could even get into the house. She sat on the couch, out of breath. Every one of the seven pairs of eyes were on her, as she slammed into the couch, then let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

Then Edward was in the room, sitting on the couch, and all eyes turned on him. Questions rose, but no one really wanted to ask them.

"Ha, I beat you slowpoke," she growled, smiling at Edward.

And so, it was made public that they were fine, her and Edward, they were friends, kinda. They hadn't exactly made it official, but they had kissed, hadn't they?

She looked over at Edward and glared, wondering if he had read her mind. The sun had set a little more than half an hour ago. He nodded with a lopsided smirk. He had read her mind.

_Not thinking, not thinking, not thinking, not thinking, not thinking, not thinking, not thinking, not thinking, not th-_

"Hanna, can you please stop thinking that you're not thinking?" Edward asked in a low voice, rubbing his temple. She smiled at him.

"Well then, don't read my mind," she countered.

"Children, please," Carlisle said with a smile. She turned her eyes to him.

"Child? I'm older then you Carlisle, so you can't say anything," she exclaimed. A few snickers went around the room.

"Hanna, can I talk to you outside?" A small voice said, catching her attention. She turned to Jasper, who was pushed forward by Alice. She nodded, a little unsure, but she knew Jasper was a good man, he was a Cullen after all

They went outside, and walked a little farther from the house, so no one could eavesdrop.

Jasper leaned against a tree and sighed.

"I'm sorry for earlier, attacking you and all. I had no reason to," he murmured, sounding like a child on the playground that had been forced by his mother to go and apologize. He was a in a way: Alice had made him apologize.

"It's okay Jasper. I mean, you did have a reason, they were kin. But the reason I killed them Jasper was because they had killed my brother, Theo, and then wanted to use me to gain control over the rest of the vampires. They wanted me as their secret weapon," she whispered, but knew Jasper heard every bit.

"Who's they?" He asked and then she realized that she had never told Jasper who had killed her brother.

"The Volturi wanted me as their weapon, and a follower of the Volturi killed my brother." She informed him and he looked pissed for some reason.

"The Volturi had almost killed Edward. He almost revealed himself to humans, in Italy, and the only reason they let him live was to turn Bella. I don't know what they're going to do when they find out Bella is with the wolves now and she was never turned. They'll probably kill Edward, maybe all of us," Jasper whispered and Hanna's gut twisted. Kill them?

"Why? It's not your fault that she went to the wolves," she whispered.

"It's our fault that she got involved with vampires and werewolves. She was our responsibility." Jasper said, and then sat down on the ground. She mimicked his movements, sitting across from him.

"I wont let you guys be killed Jasper, even if I have to kill Aro and his cruel clan," she spat, the image going through her mind. Seeing Aro, just a pile of ashes, and everyone else that had taken part in killing Theo and turning her into a monster that night, it was a wonderfully gruesome sight.

Jasper shook his head.

"Don't do anything foolish Hanna, not with them," he whispered, then got up and was gone, back to the house.

Hanna got to her feet and leaned into the tree. She was exhausted, and later that night, she would feel that pain again, the pain she always felt when she was active that day.

Stone-like arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her into them. She leaned into the scent of Edward.

"Sleep with me tonight?" She asked, it had been his lack of warmth that had calmed the pain that had taken over her body that night at the Cullens.

He nodded without protest.


	15. Danger Free Day

Hanna slept perfectly that night, Edward curled in around her, coating her in cold. He took away all her warmth, but it was worth it. She didn't feel the pain that brought tears to her eyes and stiffened her limbs.

She turned around to face him and he stared back. Vampires didn't sleep. She smiled sleepily and leaned up to kiss him on the nose. He smiled.

"No bad dreams last night," he whispered and she nodded, surrendering a yawn and a shiver. Edward moved away from her and wrapped the blanket around her. Her bottom lip sprouted in a pout.

"I don't want to go to school today, it's boring," she whined, and she could see the battle building up behind his eyes. She kissed him on the lips and he sighed, giving in.

"Fine, just today though," he whispered. She smirked.

"I'm not some human that needs to learn in school, Edward, I know everything that they teach in school, sometimes more then that." She told him, referencing slightly to Bella. He pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

"No, you go to school Edward, I'll stay here, I'm going to go travel for a bit anyway, I need some shopping time," she smiled, then got up to get dressed. It felt nice to not be stiff after another attack of pain, but she was cold as hell. She got dressed in front of Edward, not at all embarrassed by her appearance, as she might've been before she had gotten all her memories. He kept his eyes off to the side, off of her. But something did catch his eye, a long scar that went from her shoulder blade down to her hip, caused from a sword long ago. He came up behind her after she had changed her pants and traced the scar, it was easily undisturbed without a shirt or bra on. She shivered under his touch.

"A sword, 400 years or so ago, a young man got angry with me, thought I was a witch and tried to kill me," she whispered, the memory coming up at his touch.

After a few minutes of just standing there, she slipped on a bra and then a shirt to follow, covering up the scar, as long as a few others.

Edward was still standing where she thought he would be, behind her, when she turned to face him. She kissed him briefly, then turned away from him. He grabbed her arm before she could leave and then twirled her around, stealing another kiss from her. She was light-headed, that was just the second time he had kissed her. The other times they had kissed, she had kissed him first.

He gave her a smile then kissed her cheek..

"Go have a good day," he whispered, then let go of her, and she was gone, standing in the middle of a busy street in Italy. Several people shot her glances, wondering when she had gotten there, but it was too busy to know when, for sure, someone had gotten there. It was perfect to just end up there. What was bad was that this was Italy and the Volturi lived here. She smiled, _what could they possibly do? She could just disappear._

She walked around all day, going to different shops and street markets, spending most of the money she had on her, but she always had more at home.

She didn't run into any vampires; she was clear of danger the entire day. At around four o'clock, she was back in her room, setting all the stuff onto the floor, and stretching out on her bed, curling into her pillows, giving a moan of pure contentment.

Her day got even better when Edward showed up, kissed her on the cheek then curled up on the bed across from her, looking into her eyes.

"Good day?" He asked her and she yawned.

"Yeah, tiring though. It was good to go out and shop. I went to Italy, but the Volturi didn't come out or anything, none of them saw me. I was completely free of danger today," she gave him a smile then closed her eyes.

She groaned.

"It's too early to sleep," she murmured, but was too tired to get up and do anything about it.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours," he said with a smirk.

"Wake me up when it gets dark, I wanna take you somewhere," she whispered, then she was off in dreamland, completely asleep.

Edward smiled at her relaxed face, and wondered briefly where she was thinking of taking them. The sun was still up, so he couldn't just read her mind and find out. He settled into a comfortable position and watched Hanna's face as she slept: she looked peaceful.


	16. Beautiful Creature

_Edward stood there, looking perfect, the sun shown onto his __skin and it started to sparkle._

_Hanna stood and looked at him, feeling sick to her stomach, he was perfect._

_He began to walk toward her, and her heart sped up. He smiled a cruel smile, so unlike his normal, warm smile. His eyes turned from a lovely golden topaz to a deadly ruby and he took her in his arms, squeezing. She didn't struggle as his arms tightened around her, nearly snapping bones. She didn't struggle as his lips found her throat, as his teeth punctured the soft skin of her throat, as her blood was drained from her body._

_She didn't struggle as her life was taken from her: as this beautiful creature ruined her._

"Edward," she cried, as she woke with a start. He was in the same position he had been in when she fell asleep and then he was next to her, wiping away the tears that ran from her eyes down her cheeks. He hushed her strangled cries with kisses, trying to calm her.

"You're alright Hanna, I'm right here," he said and she flinched away from him, trying to get out of his arms, those same arms that had killed her in the dream. She tried to remind herself that it was just a dream and went limp, laying her head his chest, holding back tears and sobs.

"What did you dream about?" He asked in a small voice, knowing it had to do with him.

"I died," she said, it was true, but she didn't tell him that he had done the job. He knew though, from her actions and her choice of words, that he had done it, had drained her of blood. He flinched, but stayed with her.

"It wasn't real," he whispered, but there had been some truth to the dream, she had nearly been killed by several vampires in her former cycles, but none of them had been Edward. She hadn't been as willing in the past as she had been in the dream. She nodded and moved into him, needing, wanting his safety.

"The Volturi are coming to Forks, to check on the issues with Bella, they'll be here in the next week," he whispered and she shuddered. Sensing her fear, he kissed the top of her head. "They wont get you Hanna, I wont let them."

She nodded, but if they really wanted her, they'd get her, with or without killing the Cullens.

"What time is it?" She asked and Edward looked at the clock behind her.

"Almost seven, the sun is starting to set," he whispered. He was, to say the least, excited. He loved to hear Hanna's thoughts. They were exotic, they had such a strange taste to them, as if he could actually taste what she tasted like. He got the sudden urge to bite her, to really find out, but he pushed it away. She always brought out that monster from within him.

"I'm going to go back to my house and change my clothes Hanna, just get ready, I'll be back in half an hour," he smiled, kissed her on the cheek, then left, leaving the imprint of his body in the bed. Hanna laid her head where his had been and breathed in his sweet scent. It smelt like sugar and blood.

Then she got up, went downstairs and ate something, greeting Alex and Tanya with smiles.

Back at the Cullens house, Edward was pacing in Carlisle's office. Carlisle followed him with his eyes.

"She drives me crazy Carlisle, and if we keep going at this rate, she'll be dead in a matter of days. It's not as bad as Bella, but it comes on so sudden, she just brings it out and challenges it. She says she can take it, that I can't kill her, but I don't know. Did you have the same problems?" Edward asked his father-figure, turning his pleading eyes to him.

Carlisle sighed.

"She did, and I had acted on the urge only once. I had almost killed her, her blood tasted like copper and vanilla, it went down like liquid fire, it hurt but tasted so good. She fought against me, but by the time she had registered that I was feeding from her, she was already too weak to do any damage. We were in love, she didn't want to kill me like she should have. Instead, when she lost the strength to fight, she just went still, letting me take her life away from her. I pushed away the monster and released her. Realizing what I had done, I saved her life, then left."

Carlisle took a deep breath, as if the memory took a strain on his entire body.

"I didn't see her for another three years, then she showed up one day and took me in her arms. We got back into seeing each other again, and then her brother was murdered. She killed all those vampires. She couldn't even look at me. She told me she was leaving, and I wasn't going to see her for a long time. Maybe never. I found out later from Tanya, her guardian, that she had gone to sleep and wasn't going to wake up again until she had healed from the wounds on her heart, caused from her brother's death. When I saw her in the hospital that day, I almost took her in my arms. But I now have Esme and when she looked at me, I knew she didn't even know who I was. She hadn't gotten her memories at that point," Carlisle explained, his face worn, and at that moment, his face portrayed his age.

Edward nodded, understanding.

"The Volturi are coming, Alice saw them. How are we going to cover up Hanna?" Edward asked, he was full of new panic.

"Just hope that Aro doesn't come and touch any of us. If he does, then hope he doesn't recognize Hanna. If he touches you or me however, we're doomed. They'll go looking for Hanna, they'll know where she lives and they'll take her," he whispered.

"I wont let them, Carlisle," Edward snarled.

"You wont have a say in the matter Edward," Carlisle whispered then patted Edward's shoulder and left the study. Edward sighed, and changed his clothing. He went back to Hanna, took her in his arms, making her jump.

"Ok, lets go," he whispered.


	17. Walk In The Past

_Hanna and Edward were in England, the sun long gone and there was a heavy fog on the city. People could barely see three feet in front of them; even Edward couldn't see as much in the heavy, moist __air. Hanna knew the city though, it had changed since the last time she had been there, over 120 years ago, but it was the same at the same time, just as elegant and beautiful. Just as dark._

She had once ran into a man who hadn't named himself, but she had found later was "The Whitechapel Murderer", or simply "Jack the Ripper". He didn't kill her though, instead, they talked. Simple things, the _weather, the news, and looking back on it, he had hinted at the news of the new murderer in the papers, as if proud of himself for the publicity._

Hanna, shaking herself out of the memory, she captured Edward's arm with hers as they walked, staying close together going to the late-night stores, and just enjoying eachother's company and the silence of the sleeping city. Hanna brought Edward _forward, so her arms were fully around his waist and then they were in the Big Ben clock, it was dusty and old in there, the last time anyone had been in the room had been months ago, to check on the huge clock's mechanics, but nothing else. She stepped away, dizzy._

"Are we inside the Big Ben?" Edward asked, looking around and then walking to the huge clock face, it was a window to them, but no one on the outside could see them, like a one-way window.

"Yeah," Hanna said, leaning against the wall. A new memory flashed behind her eyes and she closed them to see it.

___Theo stood in front of her, his face was set grimly._

_____"They want to use us as weapons Hanna! They're going to use us to kill people, to rule the whole community of vampires," he growled and she shook her head.  
__  
____"Theo, I don't know what's so bad about that. I mean, why not use this power to our advantage?"  
She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. __It was pitch black, instead of it's blue-gray color it was now.____  
__  
____"Listen to yourself! They will lock you away and only use you when they need you Hanna! They are not good people!" He screamed at her, trying to get her to see sense. She shook her head.  
__  
____"Aro would never do something like that. Carlisle wouldn't let them do that," she whispered, refusing to hear what her brother was saying.  
__  
____"Think what you want Hanna! You're darling Carlisle can't do anything to protect you from the Volturi," Theo hissed, his lips curled in an ugly sneer. Hanna screamed and flew across the ____room to hit Theo, but he grabbed her arm and threw her into the face of the clock, the glass cracking where her back hit it.  
__  
____"You dare to attack me? You're own brother? Leave Hanna, I will do this on my own," Theo growled, and turned his ____back on her and was gone, nothing left of his former presence, except for the pain Hanna felt in her back and arm.  
__  
The memory vanished and she was standing beside Edward, her finger tracing the crack that was still there. Edward stared at her. He had seen the memory.  
__  
"They had killed him, and Carlisle had done nothing to help. He couldn't do anything against them." She whispered to herself, close to tears at the old memory._

Edward didn't move in to hug her, instead he stayed where he stood. She didn't want to be comforted, she wanted to bask in the cruelty of her memories: they made her into the Hanna she was now.

"We never can do anything against the Volturi. They're practically royalty in our world. They control the vampires in this world. They have agents who make sure that certain clans don't get into trouble," Edward whispered.

"Tanya and Alex watch over your family," Hanna whispered and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I found that out from Carlisle."

Hanna leaned her forehead against the glass, her eyes trained on the crack. In almost every corner of the world, she could find something that reminded her of Theo, of the person she used to be. They were all painful reminders. Her life was just one big reminder.

"Lets have some fun," Edward smirked and tugged Hanna toward him, twirling her into a dance. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Kay," she whispered and then they were at one of her old houses, in Rome, all the furniture was covered, the cloth moth-eaten, but the whole structure was made of white, cold stone. It hadn't been damaged by time, nor touched by people. No one was able to break into the house either, it was surrounded by a 10-foot wall with 3-foot, sharp spikes on the top. She skipped away from him and tore a sheet from a strange looking device: a record player. She selected a record from a box below it, blew away the dust and then put it on. She skipped back to Edward as ___Arcangelo Corelli__ filled the room. They moved in time with the music and she smiled, enjoying herself._

"I met this man, he died soon after wards however, at the age of 60. He made beautiful music," she smirked, and there was another story behind that statement, but she didn't go any further into the...gory details of her past relationships.

Edward smirked.

"A one night stand?" He guessed and she blushed a velvet red.

"Yeah," she trailed off.


	18. Without A Second Thought

_She watched his hands dance across the keys, creating beautiful music that she hadn't heard yet. It was new and alluring: it was like him. He looked up a few times, to see what her reaction was, and the entire time she was in awe, the way his fingers moved across the keys of the piano. It was perfect. He was perfect._

"What did you name that piece?" She asked Edward once he had finished and was now turned to look at her.

"I haven't named it yet, I just went on whim," he whispered and she smiled.

"It was beautiful." She said, then got up to stretch. She was encircled in two arms and she leaned back into the cold, stone-like chest of this vampire. This vampire she was slowly, impossibly, falling for.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured against her hair. It was halfway through the day, noon, and she had just woken up a couple hours earlier.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said, turning her head to smile at him. Something flashed in Edward's eyes, but it was gone the moment she noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning around in his arms, so they were facing each other, and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm worried, about the Volturi. Alice hasn't seen them, and I don't know when they'll come and from where," he said, leaning his face into her touch, placing a butterfly-like _kiss__ on her palm, he closed his eyes in torment._

"Edward, listen to me. This isn't your problem to worry about. If they end up taking me, they take me, but it wont be forever. I've been alive for a while, I know how to talk to Aro, and get out of things when it comes to the Volturi," she told him, placing a kiss on each of his cheeks, eyelids, then his lips.

"But-"

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered and he obeyed, folding her into his arms just as easily as if she were a child.

A couple hours later of talking and getting comfortable, Alice walked into the room, trying not to look concerned or worried, but it shone in her eyes.

"What is it Alice?" Hanna asked and her eyes shot to Edward's, which were wide and full of fear.

"The Volturi will be here tomorrow," her voice rang out in the open room and Hanna's heart almost stopped. She didn't know how afraid she really was, until now. How afraid of those vampires, and how afraid of the possibility of leaving. She squeezed Edward's _hand._

"Alright then. Thank you Alice," Hanna said with a smile and strode over, taking the small girl into her arms in a hug. Alice returned it.

She turned to Edward, when she was _between the two of them. She had a grim smile on her face._

_"I'm just going to go out for a bit, kay? I'll be back," she said, then disappeared from the room. She was across the world in a matter of seconds, in the Arctic somewhere, but it was freezing cold and numbing, the hot tears that rolled from her eyes froze the moment the __air hit them. She would have to hope that Aro did not want to touch any of the Cullens. She was so entangled in their lives lately, that if he touched any of them, he'd know instantly that she was back and was involved with the Cullens. He would use them against her, to drag her back, for their own selfish needs._

She sank into the _snow and her body began to shake terribly at the cold, she'd have to leave soon or she'd pass out from the cold._

She wouldn't let the Volturi harm the Cullens' though, if the danger arose, she would kill whoever tried to rise it, without a second thought.


	19. Throne Room

_The day after she had gotten the news that the Volturi would be coming to Forks, Hanna was curled into Edward's arms. This might be goodbye for a while, they knew. But not forever, she had promised. It was never going to be forever._

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled up at him, stroking his _skin with her thumb. He leaned into her touch, and kissed her wrist._

"I'll be back for you Hanna. They wont take you, I'll make sure," he whispered, gripped her _hand that was on his face, then lifted it away from him, as he took off in a run. Hanna followed, but made her she was downwind, so no one would smell her presence. As she hid in the trees, out of the view of the vampires, she kept her eyes trained on the Cullens. They were all grim-faced and looking defeated._

Then, the Volturi were there. Aro, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Caius, and Demetri all walked gracefully into the field, their eyes shining like vibrant, blood-soaked rubies. Hanna shivered and looked up, it was going to rain, the thunder clouds above were threatening to open up and swallow them all whole.

"Carlisle, where is Bella?" Aro asked, looking around for someone who wasn't there.

"She is in La Push, with the wolves," Edward said and Hanna flinched when his eyes turned to him, but there was that ever-lasting, annoying smile on his face.

"And why is that? Is she not turned?" Aro asked and the clan of the red-eyed vampires moved _forward, to stand a few feet from the golden-eyed ones._

"No. When we returned to Forks, she confessed that she was not staying with us. She was instead staying in La Push," Alice spoke up this time and Aro looked back at his clan, they showed no reaction.

"And now, what are we supposed to do about this?" Aro asked, facing the Cullens again. His hands were open at his sides, but his fingers twitched. He wanted very much to touch one of them, and when Hanna saw his eyes on Edward, she knew he wanted to touch ___him__, to read every thought of his. She bit her lip._

"You already have it planned out, don't you Aro?" Edward let out a snarl and Marcus stiffened, stepping forward threateningly.

Aro nodded and stepped toward Edward, who stumbled back. Hanna had never, in her _whole life, seen a vampire trip over anything, let alone their own feet. And here Edward was, stumbling backwards, away from Aro, away from Aro's touch._

Hanna closed her eyes, she knew what was going to happen next. Marcus was behind him in less then a second, his hands were on Edward's arms, he forced Edward to kneel, holding his throat threateningly. 

_Any wrong move and Edward would have his head torn from his throat. He stiffened. The rest of the Cullens were on edge, hissing and snarling, but they would not touch Marcus or Aro, because Jane was there, she would cripple any of them if they tried anything._

Aro kneeled in front of Edward and his hand hovered over his face. Edward began to struggle to get away, he was basically yelling that something wasn't what it was supposed to be, there was something he didn't want them to _know.  
__  
"What are you trying to hide Edward," Aro's whisper carried on the wind and seemed to pierce Hanna like a real knife. Edward's eyes flickered around, and Hanna looked up, the sky was getting darker. He could hear her._

His eyes were on her and his eyes widened, wishing he hadn't let any of it cross his mind, because just then Aro's hand was on his face, where Hanna's had been barely 20 minutes before. Hanna's heart thumped in her chest as Aro's lips parted as he took in the new information. His hand gripped Edward's jaw and Edward looked defeated, he was limp in Marcus' and Aro's grasp, his eyes on Hanna the entire time.

_He closed his eyes as Aro let go and Marcus let go of him, he fell to the ground. Aro turned toward her and started to walk toward her. Her hair stood on end, but she got up and left the safety of her trees and started to walk toward Aro. He smiled that annoying smile at her._

"Hanna! How nice to see you," he called, then was in front of her, wanting to wrap her in a hug, but she disappeared from in front of him, to beside Edward. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"It's going to be alright Edward," she whispered and then stood and leapt to the side, just as Marcus tried to catch her.

"You're going to have to try harder then that vampires," she said, glaring at each of them. Her eyes rested on Jane, the air around her looking clouded.

Then Aro was behind her, his arms around her torso, his hands on her neck. She stiffened, but could not move to get out of his arms. He would, without a second thought, kill her.

"My dear Hanna, you've come back to us. It is a shame that Theo couldn't be here with us," Aro whispered in her ear, his nose grazing her neck. She closed her eyes.

"I'll make you deal Aro. You can take me, and I'll cooperate, but in return, you can't punish any of the Cullens. As long as I'm with you, no matter what they do," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear her. Her eyes landed on Edward, who's eyes were wide. This had been her plan after all.

There was a thunderous clap of thunder, then the skies opened up and soaked the beings under it. Hanna shivered from the sudden shock of the cold. Her eyes were still on Edward, who was also soaked, and standing now.

_Aro hadn't yet said anything, but Edward was running across the field, he was in midair, ready to tear Aro apart and he was suddenly surrounded in cloudy air and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain, his lips parted in a silent scream. And when the scream finally came from his lips, it was horrible, like an angel dying._

Hanna lurched forward, but Aro held her tight.

"Please, I'll go with you, just agree to the deal, and don't hurt him," she screamed, rain water was in her eyes, on her lips, glued her clothes to her body and stuck her hair to her skin.

"Fine. Come with us, and they will not be harmed as long as we have you," Aro said, nodded, and then _Jane was smiling and Edward was curled into a ball on the muddy ground, clutching his sides. Alice and Carlisle were with him in a matter of seconds, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie faced the rest of the vampires, as if they could stop any more attacks on their family._

Hanna escaped from Aro's arms and ran across the field, she was almost at him, she was almost kneeling beside him, she had almost knelt to give him one last kiss, but then she was swept away and carried off, the Volturi gone in different direction, Caius was carrying her. She kicked him in the chest and punched him the throat, trying to get away, to go back to him, but he held her in a vice-like grip.

"Edward!" She screamed, sobs ripping through her body before she closed her eyes and was gone, her and Caius in Italy, in the throne room of the Volturi. Caius staggered, and Hanna took that time to get away from him. She was high in the air, in the rafters, where no vampire could get to her unless they really tried. And man, did Caius try.

Later that night, when Caius had grown tired of her, Aro and the rest of his clan walked into the room. Aro peered up at her.

"You know if you leave, they will be punished," Aro called up and that smile returned to his face.

"Screw you Aro. You know the only reason I'm here is to protect them," she called back and curled her lip in a sneer.

_Marcus ran up, using all his strength and speed to his ability to get up to rafters, beside her. She stepped back into empty air, her arms flailed for a moment, and then she fell, Marcus looking alarmed. She smirked, and disappeared from his view and used this momentum to fall on top of him, causing him to stumble and slip from the rafters, his chin smacking the thick wood on his way down. Hanna used their combined momentum to slam him into the ground, her elbow cracking his neck. She was back in the rafters before anyone else could grab her._

There was clapping from somewhere, and Hanna turned to face Demetri, who had been waiting in the rafters for her. She turned to get away, but his hands gripped her collar and tugged her forward, so she was dangling in empty air. She struggled to get away.

"Remarkable, you have the speed and strength of a vampire, but your skin," he stroked her collarbone with his thumb, and she let out a whimper. "Your skin is like a human's, so delicate," he murmured then threw her down, so fast that when her back hit the marble floor the air was knocked from her lungs, Demetri laughing at her from above in the rafters. She let out a scream, curling into herself, her breathing coming out in short bursts. Aro knelt at her side and grabbed her jaw, lifting her face to his level. Tears soaked her cheeks and his eyes were full of malice.

"Hanna, what happened to that tough girl I knew so long ago?" He sneered and she shook her head, biting her trembling bottom lip.

"I'm not that same girl Aro," she hissed, and then used that invisible force to throw him off and throw Demetri from the rafters, into one of the throne chairs.


	20. Body Guard

_The years dragged by, one after another. Hanna was part of the Volturi. She went with them to exterminate vampires that endangered their existence and she helped capture humans for their need of blood. Not once had they even tried to bite her. She was thankful for that. They could surely kill her. She kept to herself, barely talking, and when she did talk, it was to put in a snide remark or to snap at a __member of the Volturi._

She hadn't once tried to contact the Cullens. There was that fear that if she did contact them, that they would be hurt. And even if it was a theory, she never wanted to find out if it would actually happen.

On a cloudy, moody day, when the entire Volturi clan was in the throne room, Hanna sat in the rafters, watching the vampires below her in disgust. She flinched when she felt someone sit next to her: it was Alec. He looked to be the youngest, along with Jane, of the Volturi. He looked like a boy, but his abilities were remarkable. Able to steal your senses, rid you of your sight, touch, feeling, hearing, smell. He could make you completely vulnerable. What he was doing up there with her, was a mystery to Hanna. She looked at him and he sat silently, swinging his feet back and forth, his face a void of emotion.

"Hello Hanna," he said and a smile spread across his lips as he looked over at her. Hanna couldn't help but smile back. It was a small one, that took quite a bit of effort and it almost hurt to do since she hadn't smiled in so long.

"Hello Alec. What's brought you up here?" She asked, and returned her eyes to the figures below her. There were a few eyes on them, but most of the clan didn't pay them much attention.

"I just wanted to chat with a family member," he said and put a _hand over hers. She flinched again and pulled her hand out from under his._

"Really Alec, what do you want?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It seems as though Renata, Aro's bodyguard is growing weak, and I thought you would like the chance to kill her," he said simply and Hanna's eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting that I kill Renata, and risk being killed myself?" She hissed. He smiled at her in the cruelest way possible.

"Of course. If you want to _move up in the ranks of the Volturi, then you have to risk your life." He told her, then his voice lowered to a whisper, "I will numb your pain, so any damage she does to you can go unnoticed by you."_

She couldn't believe her ears, Alec was suggesting that she kill Aro's bodyguard, _and__ that he would help her. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at._

"What's in it for you Alec?" She asked and his smile widened, it seemed to eat up his face.

"Nothing at all, just the satisfaction of seeing that eyesore gone from this place," he said, then he jumped from the rafters to land gracefully next to Jane, and off they went.

Hanna's eyes found Renata in the crowd. She was beside Aro, talking to him about something. Hanna smirked down at her as Renata looked up at her. Renata returned the smirk with a glare. Hanna blew _her a kiss then went back to studying the crowd. She would wait until there was space for the fight. When no one would interfere with the battle. Most of these vampires would want to see who would __win. Not even Aro would interfere._

And she did wait, she waited for a good few hours until the room below her had a large gap in the vampires, then she continued to wait until Aro moved from his throne, to the other side of the room. Renata followed him, of course. Hanna watched her move, waiting for the right moment. She looked up to find Alec and Jane both watching her. She felt her body go numb, she could no longer feel the wood of the rafters biting into her palms or the air as she jumped from the rafters, to land behind Renata. She didn't feel the impact either, but knew it would hurt later on, when Alec took his ability back. Renata whipped around and at that moment, Hanna punched her in the face, using all her supernatural strength to do so. Renata flew backwards, not expecting it.

As expected, the vampires in the room gave them more room, and Aro simply stood and watched the fight as it blossomed into something ugly and gruesome. Renata came back and tried to kick Hanna in the side, but Hanna's hands gripped Renata's ankle and threw her down, then snapped the bone in three places. Renata screamed in pain, then tried to get back at Hanna. Before Renata could touch the Hatheran however, she froze and started to choke and claw at her chest. Aro sighed and looked away, knowing that his bodyguard was about to go up in flames, literally.

And she did. Her eyes and tongue went up first, then the fire covered her entire body, burning away the flesh and then working on everything else. She lived for a lot of it, her screams filling up the room. The crowd watched, dazed.

Hanna returned to her place in the rafters, hissing in pain as Alec withdrew his gift, her feet, and side hurt, but Renata was in a worse position then her. Aro sighed at the pile of ash and dust.

"Now Hanna, why did you go and do something like that?" He asked, kneeling beside the pile and he plucked a ring from the mess, it was the Volturi mark. Hanna looked over at Alec, then away, she forced a smile.

"I just wanted to see if I still had it in me, to kill one of you, Aro. It has been so long since I did, and I thought I had grown weak," she called down to him. Aro nodded.

"Are you satisfied Hanna?" He asked and she waited a moment to answer, she had to make sure her answer was truthful.

"No, not really. But since I killed your eyesore of a bodyguard, does that mean that I am your bodyguard now?" She asked Aro. Aro looked to Marcus and Caius, both shook their heads no. Of course they didn't want her to be his bodyguard, she was dangerous and had it not of put the Cullens in danger, Aro would be long dead by now.

"Yes, it does Hanna. Come, take the ring," Aro called up to her, holding out the ring.

Hanna appeared in front of Aro, and without touching him at all, took the ring and slid it onto her own finger. From the corner of her eye, Hanna saw Alec smile at Jane.


	21. Copper and Vanilla

_The job of being Aro's bodyguard was boring as hell, that's what Hanna had to say whenever someone asked about it. It was boring and pointless, as there had been no threats as of late._

A few weeks later however, after Hanna had become Aro's personal guard, something interesting did happen. Felix came strolling into the room, and Edward, Alice and Jasper were behind him. Her heard fell and she kept her eyes on the floor, she even hide her _hand__ that held the ring that marked her as part of this clan._

"Edward, what a wonderful surprise!" Aro exclaimed, taking Edward in his arms, all he wanted was to touch Edward, get in his head.

Edward looked at Hanna, his face not changing, but Aro smiled at Edward's thoughts, whatever those may be.

Edward shoved Aro away from him, it was disrespectful, it brought snarls and growls from several of the _members__, but most watched with interest. These vampires loved a good fight, whenever bloodshed was involved._

Aro shot Hanna a look, letting her know that protecting him was part of her job, but he also knew she would not step in unless she knew his life was truly in danger, unless a knife was about to pierce his _skin__, or Edward was about to attack him._

"Edward, why are you here," Hanna said, her voice ringing in the large room, it sounded strange, even to her ears. Edward turned his golden eyes to her, he studied her, as if looking for any damage that had been dealt to her. There was none visible. There was a bruise on her side, that covered in _clothing__ though._

"To free you," Alice said and Hanna was rude enough to laugh. The three golden-eyed vampires in front of her frowned.

"I don't need to be freed from here Alice, I'm here to protect you all. If I leave, I kill you all," she said with a smile that looked completely fake. Coated in plastic.

"No, Hanna, let them explain," Aro said, silencing her with a wave of his hand. She bowed her head again, studying the dirt on the ground.

"Simple, we kill you, we rid the Volturi of power, thus freeing Hanna from this hold you have on her," Jasper growled and Hanna felt herself stiffen to the flexibility of stone. She knew that most of the Volturi were on the edges of their seats now, but they would not attack the Cullens, that was Hanna's job and hers' alone.

"You could try, but I'm afraid my bodyguard would stop you," Aro said, turning Hanna's insides to ice. Edward looked around, looking for Renata, he didn't know that she had been killed, reduced to a pile of ashes. Her ashes were still on the floor, that was the dirt Hanna had noticed earlier.

"She is not here to defend you, and none of your clan members will help you, if we attempt to kill you," Edward snarled.

"Perhaps not, but would you be able to kill me?" Aro asked, he was testing Edward, he wanted him to _attack, he was testing Hanna at the same time. Edward let out a snarl and his fingers hooked into claws. Alice watched as her brother transformed into a beast and Jasper backed them both up, away from their brother._

"I could, you've put us all through enough pain, I could kill you easily. I wouldn't lose my mortality over it," Edward said as he started to circle the Volturi leader. Hanna stood up, and started to walk forward slowly. Alice watched her approach, but didn't say anything.

The moment Edward leapt at Aro, Aro didn't even blink and Hanna was in front of Edward, taking the full force of his attack, his jaw snapped closed on her shoulder, his hands were on her throat. Hanna screamed in pain, but she managed to lock her jaw and place both her hands on Edward's face. Edward hadn't expected Hanna to jump in front, he especially hadn't expected to bite into her, her blood flooded his mouth, he swallowed the mouthful and another one filled up after that. He closed his eyes, it tasted so good, it went down like water and tasted like copper and vanilla.

Hanna squeezed Edward's shoulders and strained to pull her head back, she could see the sun was setting outside, and she could see the hungry gleams of bloodied rubies around the room, the vampires had gotten the smell of blood, and it wasn't going to be easy to get away alive now.

_Edward, please stop, you're going to lose control,__ Hanna kept thinking to him, hoping he would get the message and he wouldn't be too far gone._

Then he was pulled away from her, Aro standing over her protectively. Edward curled up on the floor, his eyes an angry amber color, as he stared at her. She was covered in blood and weak now. Aro knelt and picked her up, as if she was a child. Hanna let him, she was too wounded to do anything to stop him. Her arm fell to the side and the ring gleamed in the dim lighting, the eyes of the Cullens' landed on it and Hanna could feel the betrayal blasting from them, they didn't need words to tell her they no longer trusted her.

"Edward," Hanna gasped, as if he hadn't just drank from her, but he slunk away from her touch. Her blood was still coming out in large, bloody puddles, staining Aro's clothing horribly. Aro leaned down and kissed Hanna's forehead and wound, then, with the blood on his lips, kissed Alice's forehead, leaving the print of his lips on her head. She stood, frozen.

_I'm sorry Edward, you know that it would happen, at least Alice did__ Hanna thought to Edward, he glared and shook his head, then the Cullens left the room. Aro swept Hanna from the room, away from the hungry vampires in the other room and set her down in a comfortable bed._

"Rest Hanna, you proved yourself today, you've gained my trust. When you wake, you'll be in pain, but you'll be all healed up." Aro said, then kissed her forehead again and was gone from the room. Hanna fell asleep a few moments later to the sounds of someone humming a soft lullaby she recognized. 


	22. Human

_Edward, Alice and Jasper flew home right after the encounter with Hanna. Edward was a wreck: he was angry, and he felt like a fool, he had brought up his craving for human blood again and it wasn't going to be __easy to get it back down again. He'd have to start from the beginning._

Alice didn't touch him, not even to comfort him. She was in her own thoughts, every few minutes being sucked into a memory, but as curious as Edward was, he was just too tired to even glance at what she was seeing.

Jasper calmed them both, so he would calm down, but by looking at the dented arm rests of the seat he was sitting in, he was still trying to regain control of his own blood lust.

When they landed, they didn't say anything to each other, they just went home. It was a different matter there.

Esme met them at the door, and her eyebrows knitted together, as if something was wrong.

"Where is Carlisle?" She asked.

"I don't know, how should we know?" Edward snapped and she frowned, but didn't say anything to her son, she knew he was in some sort of pain.

"He went to Italy to meet up with you, he said he was going to stop you from doing anything stupid. I can see he didn't get there soon enough. What happened Edward?" She said slowly, as if talking to an infant. He scoffed.

"We haven't seen Carlisle, he probably didn't even leave yet, he's probably out hunting or something Esme. Hanna betrayed us, she's part of the Volturi now," Edward hissed. Alice began to shake her head.

"Carlisle is there Edward. I saw him. He's treating Hanna's wound," she whispered and Edward didn't know why he was so angry, why he felt so betrayed.

He stormed past the group into the woods, then began to run through the trees, his feet didn't seem to touch the ground, and then he knew he was in La Push, past the boundary of the treaty, he was currently breaking the treaty, but he had to find something out for himself. He could smell the wolves, they were on his tail, they wanted to rip out his un-beating heart, but they wouldn't get the chance.

He stepped into the Black's house and Billy greeted him with a curt smile.

"Cullen, you should not be here," Billy said softly.

"Billy, I need to ask you a favor, I need to see Bella, please." Edward had not once begged the wolves for anything, but here he was, ready to get on his knees and beg to this old man. Billy looked at him with pity then nodded.

"Bella, there's a young man here to see you," Billy yelled and Edward heard those familiar footsteps and that scent of hers, it still drove him crazy. She appeared at the door, she was paler then the last time he had seen her, but she looked _healthy and unharmed. Her lips curved into an uncertain smile._

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked and then there were thunderous, angry foot falls on the _gravel outside. He had to hurry, Jacob's smell coated the heavy __air._

"I have to ask you something Bella, please," he said and restrained himself from stepping forward and taking her in his arms. She nodded. "Why him, why not me?" Edward gasped. He sounded human, he could barely get the words out. Jacob stormed into the house, an angry mess of ripped clothing and boiling blood.

"Because I'm human, blood sucker," Jacob growled, then swiftly punched Edward in the face, knocking him into the wall, but it didn't do much damage him. He hung his head, he had lost Bella, Hanna had come along, and he had lost her too.

He got up and made his way over to Bella, he put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I wish you the best of luck here, Bella," he whispered, then before the entire pack of wolves could enter the house and tear him limb from limb, he ran from the house and through the woods. He stopped at the borderline and sat down on his side. He waited, and as he waited, Jacob showed up and leaned against the trees opposite of him.

"What's gotten into you Cullen, you're eyes are darker today," Jacob said. Edward hadn't known that Jacob had noticed as he punched him in the face.

___I've lost my Bella to you, I've lost my Hanna to the Volturi, and my father is in Italy, he didn't even tell us he was going to go see Hanna,__ Edward had wanted to say, but he didn't, instead he shook his head and laid back on the plush grass._

"Then don't talk to me, it's not like you have anyone else," Jacob grunted and was gone before Edward could stop him, if he had wanted to anyway.

He sighed and began to hum, the song he had written for Bella, then it transformed into the piano piece he had played for Hanna.


	23. Terribly Soothing

_Hanna watched as Carlisle read, his eyes glancing over the pages. He didn't know she had woken up yet. She had been careful not to __change her breathing too much. He looked peaceful in the world of his literature. Aro had been right, she was still tired but not as much, and she was all healed up for the most part. Carlisle certainly did deserve the title he got for being one of the best doctors Forks had ever seen._

"Carlisle, why aren't you at home?" She asked and he turned his eyes to her, and a smile stretched his lips. He returned his eyes to his book, _finished the paragraph he had been reading, and then closed the book and set it aside. He got to his feet, he did all of this very slowly, as if not to frighten her._

"I was going to come and visit you, with Edward, Alice and Jasper, but the plane had taken off a few minutes after I had gotten there. I took the next one and got here right as Aro took you in here. I passed him the hallway and he nodded to your limp body. You looked dead Hanna. All that blood, no sign of life in your eyes or lips, you stared without sight. But your heart was still slowly beating. I started to hum a lullaby I used to sing to you, to help you fall asleep. You stirred, but it helped you fall asleep so that it would be easier for me to work." Carlisle explained and Hanna nodded, her neck stiff.

"I've betrayed you though, why are you still here?" Hanna asked, her eyes tearing up as the ring on her finger glinted. She wanted to throw the ring away. Carlisle smiled sadly and sat next to her on the bed. He ran a _hand through her hair._

"You haven't betrayed me, you simply did what you could to get ahead." Carlisle suggested and Hanna closed her eyes, the tears overflowing and falling into her hair.

"I betrayed myself Carlisle. I've become one of them, one of the monsters that killed my brother and ruined my life. I became one of them without a thought of doubt. Now I'm stuck with Aro for the rest of our existence. There's no way he would let me _sleep__ into another cycle." Hanna began to whimper and sob, and Carlisle pulled her into his lap, cradling her __form that fit so perfectly against his. They had a past love, there was still love there for each other, but not the same kind. It would never be the same. She had once had Edward and he had Esme._

"You're right Hanna, he wouldn't. But neither one of us knows what will happen to you if you don't let that body of yours heal up and rest for a few years in that sleep. What will happen if you live for too long, will that body crumble and turn to dust like a human's, or will you continue to live?" He suggested and the thought was scary, that if Hanna didn't _hibernate__, then she could die. It was a possibility, very small, but it was there._

"You wont let me die, will you?" She asked in a voice that seemed too small. Carlisle hugged her tighter.

"You know I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening, Hanna," He whispered, kissed the top of her head then laid her down in the bed, in a comfortable position.

"Now get some rest Hanna, Aro will need you be strong," he whispered, then went back to his chair, took his book off the table next to the chair and opened to the page he had been reading from. He shot her a quick glance and continued reading.

Then he began to hum that terribly soothing lullaby and Hanna rolled onto her side and fell into a nightmare.

_That is hunger in his eyes, hunger for her blood, for her death. He walked forward and took her in his arms, murmuring soft nothings into her ear, calming down her beating heart, so it barely crawled in her chest. He raised her hand to his lips, kissed her palm, then ripped the finger from her hand using his teeth, blood coated his lips and he licked it off gracefully. He threw the ring and the finger into the water behind him, it gave a soft sound as it landed in the underwater grave. He kissed the blood, his lips bright red, then her heart was in his hand, it was turning to dust and then the pain came and she was a goner. She fell into that water, the world around her going dark, and she couldn't breath. She couldn't remember anything but the color of golden topaz and that cruel, lopsided smirk._


	24. Sunlight

_Hanna was beside Aro the next day, all healed up, and not tired at all. Instead, she was bored._

_Completely and utterly bored. No one came to Italy to speak with the Volturi, and when the Volturi __members went out to hunt or kill inexcusable vampires, she was left in Italy. Finally she grew tired of it._

"Aro, I'm going out," she exclaimed as she flopped into the seat next to him, that Marcus usually sat in. But of course, he was out, taking care of business. He would just smell that she had been in his chair when he got back.

Aro shot her a look that said ___I don't think so__. She shot him a glare. They were the only ones in the throne room, everyone else was out doing stuff, occupying their time._

"Come on Aro, I've been locked up in this place for years, I haven't been outside at all! You can read my mind when I get back, you can see that I want to do is sit out in the sun," she exclaimed, throwing her arms up like a child. Aro continued to stare at her, then went back to what he had been doing before, writing.

"Please?" She whimpered and pulled a face. When Aro looked back at her, he started to laugh.

Carlisle walked into the throne room and cocked an eyebrow. She reminded herself to ask him why he hadn't left yet. He stood before them and noticed her defeated look.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was casual and informal. He and Aro had been friends for a long time, if what you'd _call the relationship between them friendship._

"I want to go outside and Aro is keeping me inside, like a bloody prisoner!" She yelled and scoffed as Aro gave her another look.

"Aro, I can take her outside, you trust me, don't you?" Carlisle suggested and Hanna's mouth fell open. She turned on Aro again.

"Oh so now this is about trust? I just risked my life to save your immortal-"

"Hold your tongue Hanna." All signs of amusement had left the vampire's face, as Aro shot her a glare. She nearly bit her tongue, she closed her mouth so fast.

"Carlisle, keep your eye on her, and you are not to leave Italy. I will be _checking when you both return," Aro said to Carlisle and Hanna shot up and leaped at Carlisle. She gave a giggle as he caught her and they appeared outside, in the middle of nowhere. There was a large pond in front of them, with a very small boat floating on the glass-like surface._

Hanna was on the boat a moment later, her legs over the side, her arms over the other side, her _skin soaking up the sunlight. She looked over at Carlisle, who was sitting in the grass, watching her. She gave him a smile._

"Thank you Carlisle," she said and watched his skin sparkle as he moved. He gave her a smile.

"You're welcome Hanna, you know I just want you to be happy," he said and leaned back on his _elbows._

"Why aren't you back in Forks with the rest of the Cullens?" She asked, and wiggled out of her shoes. After they were off she dipped her toes into the water.

"I _told Esme I'd be back as soon as I could, she said to take care of you, you're all alone here. I suppose I'll have to explain to Edward when I get home, that you were simply doing your job. You're protecting us by being here. I'm surprised Aro is letting me stay here for so long. I'm waiting for him to ask me to join. I will decline, of course." He explained and she nodded, and leaned her head back against the wood, relaxing._

"Why are you still here Hanna? Why don't you just leave, and risk us?" He asked. She frowned.

"Because I'm too attached to you guys, I feel the need to protect you." She said simply. He nodded.

"Just don't cause yourself pain or endanger yourself just for us." Carlisle said then laid back completely, stretched out and was enjoying the sun as much as Hanna was.

_Hanna wondered if he felt the sun on his face like she did._


	25. Laugh Like Hyenas

_When Carlisle and Hanna returned to the Volturi, Aro took both of their hands, to make sure they had stayed within Italy and Carlisle had been with Hanna the entire time. They had been, and Aro was pleased._

"You've passed the test," Aro smiled at Hanna, with that annoying smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you just going to keep testing me, or are you going _to start trusting me, since you know, I ____do__ have the power to destroy the Volturi and kill each and every one of you," she informed him with a shit-eating smile. Aro's smile disappeared and was replaced with a glare and a scowl._

Carlisle however, was silently laughing to himself. Not because she was joking, or because she was completely serious, but because of Aro's response. Aro usually didn't let things like that get to him, but since Hanna really did have the power to destroy him, he was a little butt-hurt by her threats. Aro he barred his teeth and walked away like a child.

Hanna sat down in his seat and yawned.

"Man, I'm tired from all that relaxing. I think I'm going to take a nap," she said through another yawn. Carlisle scoffed.

"Here? Isn't that uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Oh Carlisle, you've forgotten that when you're tired, it doesn't matter where you lay down to sleep. Though I'm sure I'll wake up with a kink in my neck," she said, and trailed off into a _easy slumber. Carlisle sighed and stayed to keep watch. He wasn't really watching out for her precious life, but instead, he was just interested in watching her sleep. He had always loved watching her sleep, she was so peaceful and oblivious when asleep. She looked so harmless._

Carlisle was startled when Caius stomped into the room, and threw himself into the chair next to Hanna. He gave a sniff and glared at the sleeping _form next to him._

"Why Aro lets her run around here without a leash is beyond me. She's an abomination," he growled, speaking mostly to himself.

Carlisle gave a growl that rumbled in his chest.

Caius smiled at Carlisle in such a cruel way, that made Carlisle think that he would kill and eat Hanna whole, just to make him feel bad.

"She doesn't need a leash, Caius. She's as free as you are, only you get to leave this place and she doesn't," Carlisle said, feeling a need to defend Hanna, even though he knew she wouldn't take it. She simply would've punched Caius and been done with it.

Caius was in Carlisle's face the next second, less then a second even, his teeth bared, his eyes were teasing though. Those deadly teeth of his were barely concealed with a cruel smile.

"Poor Carlisle, in love with an almost-human," he sneered, then walked away from Carlisle and up to Hanna, stroking her cheek. He laid a _hand on her throat and thought about how easy it would be to snap her spine.  
__  
Carlisle grabbed Caius from behind and pulled him away from Hanna, throwing him across the __room with a crash. Hanna jumped awake and fell to the ground with her own, quieter crash._

_She gave a groan then watched, transfixed, as the vampires danced around her. Well, not literally, they weren't dancing, but instead fighting. Caius was trying to get to her and Carlisle was blocking him from getting even two yards close to her. She hugged her sides as she watched. They would pause every few seconds to struggle, then they're pick up their flashing._

She got up and wasn't thinking at all as she began to walk forward. Her walk turned into a sprint as she ran into the fight between the vampires. She tackled Caius to the ground and held him down, using all the strength she could muster. Carlisle was to her side, there was a slash on his face that was healing quickly.

"Caius, stop all this fighting," she growled and flattened him to the floor using her invisible forces, cracking ribs and facial bones in the process. All he could do was glare.

_When she released him, he shot up and wound a hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall, a good foot above the floor. She kicked her feet fruitlessly and clawed at his hand and forearm, all of which did no damage. Carlisle didn't jump in to help her because Caius would hear him coming and snap her neck without a second thought. This was simply showing her that he had more power then her._

He got really close to her, until he could whisper in her ear.

"I warn you now Hatheren, attack me again and I will rip you limb from limb," he hissed and she said something back, but he couldn't make it out. He loosened his grip on her windpipe so she could get it out. It took her a few moments, but through the wheezing, she was able to say what she had to say.

"Threaten me again and I'll not only rip your tongue out, but I'll set both you and it on fire and watch you die," she growled and he tightened his grip again. He gave a delighted giggle as her eyes began to dim. He released her and watched her crumble to the floor and struggle to get her breath back.

"Even close to death, you still have a sharp tongue. Heed my warning," he growled and gave her a swift kick in the ribs, breaking several. She gave an agonized scream that echoed through the marble halls. She fisted her hands and forced herself to stand, Carlisle stood, rooted to spot as he watched her pain.

"Caius!" She gasped and he sighed and turned to look at her, as if it was a troublesome chore.

"I'm not done with you," she growled, and hissed in pain as she tried to breathe. She probably had internal bleeding, she guessed three ribs were broken and her neck had been badly bruised, but she would not be defeated so easily, not by someone like Caius, not by something like a vampire.

He heaved another sigh and started to walk back towards her. When he stood in front of her, she stared up at him with a glare, but neither moved. If Hanna moved to attack, Caius could deflect the blow and break more bones.

"Come on then, Hanna, and show me what you've got. If you're not done with me, show me what I've been missing out on," he teased and leaned down to her level. He ran a hand over her bruised neck and _she flinched and lashed out, sending a spear of force through Caius. It was as if it had been a physical spear, it punctured his chest, speared his heart and lungs and then left his back, it had to of been 4 inches in diameter. He staggered back and by that time, the room with filled with bystanders. He regained his balance and struck Hanna across the face, sending her crashing to floor. He felt several bones snap the moment his hand hit her. He walked to her struggling body, she was still trying to get up. He stomped on her left leg, it gave a satisfying snap and she gave a satisfying scream that made Carlisle lurch forward. Aro stopped him however._

_"She has to learn a lesson," Aro said to Carlisle, watching Hanna struggle._

Hanna felt her body go numb and looked up, to find Alec in the crowd. His twin, Jane was standing next to him: they looked almost amused by this. They probably were, seeing Hanna being broken. Caius kneeled and wound his hands through the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. She gave a kick with her good leg and he dropped her as he was thrown back, overtaken by her abnormal strength.

She couldn't get up anymore, because of her broken leg, but she attempted it, she got up onto one leg, and kept the other limp. Caius walked over, brushing himself off, as if she had no effect on him, even though there was a 4-inch hole in his chest. But she wouldn't set him on fire, Aro would be disappointed and the rest of the Volturi would be angry, Caius was one of their leaders.

And he was getting tired of Hanna. He grabbed her neck again, and instead of throttling her like he wanted to, or break her neck like she expected, he brought her forward and sank his teeth into her neck, the main artery and began to take her blood in gulps.

Instantly, he had the effect he wanted, she went limp in his arms and stopped struggling against him, she gave in and surrendered. He pulled away from the blood and whispered in Hanna's ear before she went unconscious.

"I am more powerful than you Hanna, I always will be, simply because I am not afraid to kill my opponents as you are," he hissed then licked away blood that had been transferred from his mouth to her jaw, causing a shiver from the almost dead Hatheren. Aro stepped in and took Hanna from Caius.

"You are done here, Caius. Go back to your quarters," Aro said, addressing everyone with the last part. He handed Hanna over to Carlisle, who nearly started to weep at her bloodied and broken body, but he was a vampire and vampires couldn't cry.

"Too bad there isn't a way to change her, or else I would," Aro said with a sigh, then walked from the room. A few people scurried into the room to clean up the mess, so the throne room would look the same as it always did.

Carlisle brought Hanna back to the same room as before without a word and began to set her bones and heal her up as much as he could. He ripped open a main artery on himself, where his venom could leak through and put it to Hanna's lips, the usually deadly fluid flowed into her mouth, down her throat and to the places on her body where the damage was most pronounced, she would be good as new in a few days, if he regularly gave her venom.

He sat down in his chair when his work was done and placed his head in his hands. It was then that he was overcome with such anger, he hadn't helped her at all! He stood and whipped his chair at the wall, _then the desk followed and everything else that was able to be thrown and make a nice crash. None of this woke Hanna however, she was alone in her mind, and oblivious to the world._

_She walked through the woods, she was bleeding and they were following her like blood hounds. They wanted her, needed her, she here she was running away._

_Don't stop Hanna__, a voice kept chanting. So she didn't, she kept running, but she was losing blood, she was losing everything that made her powerful._

She fell to the ground and sank right through it, into a world that was upside-down, that made no sense. The trees were a dark purple, the sky was off to her side and the ground took up most of her vision, it was a dark purple to match the trees, but a few shades darker, looking black.

Alec was smirking at her from the trees, Jane was beside him, their hands were clasped, and the Cullens all barred their teeth with rubies for eyes. Then Aro was there, and Caius, Marcus walked into the parting in the woods, dragging Theo behind him. Theo's eyes were open in a silent scream, his chest ripped open to show a still-beating heart.

Then it wasn't Theo, it was Edward, and he was dead, but his heart wasn't still beating inside his chest.

They all started to scream and laugh like hyenas, the dead wood in the forest caught on fire, setting all the occupants on fire, and Hanna was spinning amongst it all, laughing and giggling, blood smeared on her skin and clothing.


	26. Worse Than Death?

_Carlisle walked in through the door and his whole family was there to greet him, it was only 3 days after the fight between Hanna and Caius, but it had felt like weeks had gone by, seeing Hanna in the bed, completely oblivious to the outside world, it had drove him crazy seeing the bruises form and her eyes flickering beneath her eyelids, he had to get out of there. He told Aro that he was leaving, and then he walked out, got to the __airport__ and was flying home within an hour._

Aro hadn't tried to stop him either, just gave him a look and nodded, then left the throne room, probably to check on Hanna.

Esme rushed up to greet him, drawing her body close and encasing him in her arms. He returned the embrace and looked at Edward over her shoulder, who met his gaze without flinching.

_Hanna was protecting Aro because she had to Edward, but because she wanted to. She recently got into another fight with Caius, he nearly killed her,__ Carlisle saw the __alarm__ in Edward's eyes, but nothing more. Did he no longer love Hanna as he had before going to go see her? To rescue her?_

"Welcome back, Carlisle, it's nice to see that you are well," Edward said and then walked to his room with a bowed head. Music began to flow from the stereo, classical, it wasn't loud, but it was loud enough to block out sounds from upstairs, whatever Edward might be doing.

Carlisle sighed and turned to the rest of his family. Alice and Rosalie smiled at him and Jasper bobbed his head in understanding. Emmett was no where to be found, he was probably hunting, and it looked like Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were going to go _join__ him._

Carlisle retreated to his office and Esme gave him one last hug then went to busy herself elsewhere in the house.

Giving up on trying to get any work done, Carlisle went to Edward's room, and before he got the chance to knock, Edward opened the door and greeted him with a strained smile.

"Why did you stay there with her, Carlisle?" He asked, stepping back to let him in, they sat on the couch. Carlisle leaned his head back.

"I had to make sure she was okay Edward. After what had happened with you, I knew I had to stay. Hanna has always had problems with keeping to her own _business__, and keeping out of fights, I knew she would get into another one, but I had to stay and make sure it didn't kill her. Caius almost did, he was prepared to, but Aro stopped him and gave her to me, to take care of. I believe she has lost everything valuable to her, that she has nothing left to look forward to. She is no longer allowed outside, and if she is, she is to be with someone and she isn't allowed to leave Italy. She has no one there with her Edward, she's completely alone, and now I fear she's beginning to blend in with the Volturi." Carlisle said and Edward nodded, unsure as to what to do to help. He wasn't going to back to Italy, he wasn't going to face her after he had done._

"You fear she's going to kill herself?" Edward asked and Carlisle shook his head, Edward didn't quite understand yet.

"I fear she's going to go into her Hibernation state, and I don't know how long that will be. Her dying would be better then that Edward, it causes her extreme pain in the beginning, of going into this state, and we don't know how long it will take for her to wake up again, and if she does wake up again, she'll _have no idea who we are, if we end up meeting her again. Her body dies Edward, and her soul is thrown out, until it is time," he said. He looked at Edward, but there was no change on his face, there was nothing there._

"How is that worse then death?" Edward glared at the floor. Being this monster was worse then what she had to go through, wasn't it?

"Because you have to see her again, and she'll have no idea who you are. Trust me Edward, if she goes through with the Hibernation, I _**promise**__ you'll see her again. Think about it, I wasn't any near Forks when she went into Hibernation last time, and somehow I ran into her here," Carlisle said and it dawned on Edward. He gave a snort, he was still angry._

"Then I'll just make sure that we never get close, I wont even talk to her," he hissed and got to feet. He started to pace the room. It was getting to him far more then he was letting on. He didn't even want to see Hanna right now, and if the next time he saw her and she didn't even remember him, then he would probably have a breakdown.

"Edward, you have to go see her," Carlisle whispered, getting up and placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. He heaved a sigh, and knew he was right, he had to see Hanna before she did anything.

"I'll leave in a few weeks then. School ends in a few weeks, it would look weird if I just up and disappeared," he murmured, coming up with a way to stall some time.

Carlisle nodded, it would take Hanna another few weeks just to recover. 


	27. Snow Globe

_In a few weeks time, Hanna was up and walking, slowly of course, but at least she was moving. She had woken up to a bare room, nothing but her and her bed. The desk and everything else, she had later learned, had been destroyed._

She didn't talk much after the fight, the time she wasn't spending with Aro, she was alone in her room, either sleeping, staring and daydreaming, or writing. When she wrote, it was nothing spectacular. She was writing down memories from this life time, the good and the bad, and once she was done with this life time, she began to move backwards, the memories reeling in her head like a movie strip.

She got Aro to put a new desk and chair in the room, along with a _laptop. He did as she asked, and she kept all her journals, where she kept her memories now, in a large drawer in the desk, it was locked, but any of the vampires could get into it, it was a flimsy lock when it came to the creatures of the supernatural._

She was on her bed, laying on her back when a figure stopped at the door. She didn't look at the male body that stayed in her doorway, she just kept staring at the ceiling. When he strode into view, her eyes flickered over to him, and her heart stopped. Edward was standing in front of her. He looked pained, and she realized that she hadn't changed from her shorts and tube _top, that he could see the dark yellow, sickly-looking bruises on her body. She shifted her body, not feeling as uncomfortable as she should, in front of him. She still trusted him, even though he had bitten her and she felt like she had betrayed him, her feelings weren't gone for this immortal being. She blinked away tears._

"Edward, you were allowed back into the Volturi?" She asked and he gave a curt nod. He must have talked to Aro and apologized, or something.

She tried to think of something to say, anything to keep him here. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, and stared him down.

"Why are you here Edward?" She snapped, a sudden surge of anger coming over her. Why was she angry? Because he hadn't tried to even understand why she had done what she had done, or that it had saved his life, whatever life he had left. The image from her dream, the dead Edward with a still-beating heart flickered into her vision and she blinked it away. Now he was the one looking angry. He sat down at the chair at the desk and laid his arm behind him, on the desk, he had unknowingly put his fingertips on the drawer that held her life story.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do something stupid. Carlisle told me to come here," he snapped and she flinched. He wasn't here on his own terms, he was here because he had to be, he was here to babysit her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out," she whispered, and that was somehow scarier then when the average person screamed. Edward stayed where he was, stubborn boy.

She slowly got out of her _bed and walked over to stand in front of Edward. He couldn't read anything about her, not her eyes, her words, her body language, or her mind._

"Get. Out." She hissed and pointed to her door. Edward got up too fast for her eyes to catch and she flinched backwards. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to tell him again, so he was sure that she meant it.

_"Hanna, I'm sorry," he whispered once he saw a pool of tears in each of her eyes. He reached up to wipe them away. She swatted his __hand away._

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and stepped away from him, the whole room shaking with the force of her anger and grief. He forced himself to step toward her.

"Hanna, calm down, you're going to bring this whole place down," he whispered, cupping her face in both his hands.

She shoved him away and stepped away again, backing straight into a wall. She crouched and held her head in her hands, her fingers hooking in her hair. It looked as if she was trying to crush her own skull.

He crouched in front of her and tried to calm her down.

"Hanna-"

"Get away from me!" She screamed and her bed creaked, then broke in half, folding in on itself. Edward fell back on his hands, the force of her anger was trying to crush him as well, and it was a terrible force, being so close to her. The desk snapped and splintered, but the journals inside were safe, she had the conscious mind not to destroy them. He had to get closer to her, he had to do something to help before she destroyed everything in the room, including him.

He looked at her and froze, her mouth was open in a scream, and her hair was whipping around violently, but it seemed as if she was in her own world, as if she was in a snow globe, nothing could get in or out of that world. It looked as if she was encased in liquid glass, and it was swirling around her.

Then it exploded, that world of hers. The liquid glass shot out and captured everything in world, including Edward. He nearly covered his ears at the sounds of her screams, they were terrible and angry; they were full of pain. He lurched forward and tried to get a grasp on her, but his fingers bent backwards, away from her. He gritted his teeth and started to crawl toward her, he felt the bones in his body, as he got closer to her, start to snap and splinter, like the wood of the desk.

A large, destructive-looking crack swam through the marble above them, threatening to bury them in the heavy minerals.

Edward leaped _forward and wrapped his arms around Hanna, drawing her close, even though the liquid glass that still surrounded her body pierced his body and seemed to set everything in his body on fire._

"Hanna, I'm here," he whispered and meant it. He wasn't going anywhere. Everything went still, as if they were in that snow globe, but everything was quite, nothing in the entire world seemed to breath.

"Edward, I'm sorry." she shuddered and wrapped her arms around him tightly, drinking in his essence, the very fact that he was there at all, even if he didn't love her anymore, even if he no longer trusted her, if he was there, in front of her, she was fine.


	28. GodDamned Peninsula

_Hanna watched as Edward laid back on her new bed, everything in the room had been redone in a matter of an hour, even that crack in the ceiling wasn't there anymore. She stayed by her desk, where all her journals were, it looked like the same desk, but it couldn't be, the old one had been snapped in half. She heaved a sigh and walked over to fall into the bed next to Edward, but she made sure not to touch him. She could feel his eyes on her._

"I'm tired," she mumbled into the blanket.

"Hanna, why did you _join Aro?" Edward asked in a small voice, that even he didn't think was his. Hanna peered up at him._

"I killed his last bodyguard, and I since I did that, I had to join and watch over him. We have a mutual agreement right now. If they don't kill you, I wont kill them. They know I have the ability to, I've already shown it to them," she whispered, the sight of Renata choking on the fire in her body filled her sight for a moment.

"You could just leave, we can take care of ourselves. We have friends," he said and Hanna shook her head.

"There is no one powerful enough to defeat the Volturi. I could maybe get a few of them down before I was killed." She explained to him, before sitting up and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"But you could kill them all, you could run away too, and they'd never be able to _find you!" He exclaimed, then lowered his voice when she narrowed her eyes at him._

"True, but then I wouldn't be able to live as I wanted. The remaining members would go after you, kill you, then keep on their toes until someone reported me. I would want to be free, and instead I would imprisoned by my own fear. I couldn't _deal with myself if I managed to cause any of your deaths." She murmured and drew her legs to her chest._

"But why couldn't you deal with our deaths? We're already dead and have caused nothing but trouble for you Hanna," he argued and she glared at him.

"Would you rather me just forget about you, Edward, and let you die?" She snapped and he flinched from the tone in her voice. It reminded him of what Carlisle had told him, that he would run into Hanna again, if she Hibernated, and it would kill him that she had forgotten him.

"I would rather you forgot about me and the rest of us and just lived," he snapped back and it was her time to flinch.

"I'm sick of forgetting things Edward," she whispered and thought about her journals. There had been so many memories, but she had caught up to the present, and every night she wrote about her day, and it would continue until either she hibernated or she died.

"We have no future," he said, and there was no emotion in his voice, his face was blank, and it seemed as if the air had gone cold. Hanna stared at him as if he had just said the world was ending.

"E-Edward, please don't say that," she whispered, but he shook his head, and clasped his hands over her shoulders, making her look at him, making her see that he looked completely serious.  
_  
"Hanna, we have no future. Once I leave tonight, I wont be coming back," he whispered and his golden eyes set fire within Hanna's heart. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop them from filling up with tears._

"Then please leave now Edward." She hissed, then before she could change her mind, she shot up and began to take the journals from her desk out. There had to of been close to 20, 1 or 2 journals for each cycle. She flickered back to the bed, took a pillowcase, and gently laid the books inside.

"Take these, please. Either keep them, read them, or give them to Carlisle, I don't care," she said, holding the pillowcase filled with books out to Edward. He got off the bed and took the pillowcase, then he turned away to walk away, Hanna caught his free hand before he would gone forever. She bit her lip.

"A last kiss?" She asked feebly and Edward's cold demeanor fell. He swept her into his arms and captured her lips with his, his body curved around hers perfectly. She reached up to wrap her fingers around his neck, and pulled him even closer.

After a good minute, Edward released Hanna, turned away and walked from the room. She collapsed onto the bed, as if her whole world had crashed down around her.

He was gone, forever. They were never going to see each other again.

These last few hours at the Volturi were going to be memorable, her death was going to rock this whole god-damned peninsula.


	29. Polished Marble

_Hanna breathed a sigh, then she disappeared from her room and was in the Cullen's house. She was in Carlisle's __study. He looked surprised to see her in front of him, but he got up to close the door to his study._

"I just came to say goodbye, for good this time," she whispered and saw despair cross his features.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a hushed voice, gathering her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and breathed in his scent. She closed her eyes as their life together flashed behind her eyelids.

"Edward has all the journals I've written. They contain my entire life. I would enjoy it if you read them," she whispered and felt a tear roll from her _eye and stain his shirt. He didn't seem to care._

"You're going to die, aren't you?" He asked, and she thought she heard his voice crack. She nodded and his arms tightened around her.

"I don't have any other reason to be here Carlisle. The Volturi wont come to kill you, I'll make sure they don't. Edward will be here in a few hours. I said my goodbyes to him before he left. I just wanted to say my official goodbye to you," she murmured and that old love she used to have for this man returned, but she shoved it aside, now was not the time.

She felt him nod and release her. He looked weakened, aged. She forced a small smile.

"Hanna, I don't want you to do this, but I know I can't stop you, no matter what." He whispered, then reached _forward to wipe away another tear. He looked as if he would cry, if he could._

"Tell the others that they no longer have to worry about me and I send my regards," she said, her voice cracking, then she kissed him on the cheek, and was gone from his study, instead she was back in her room.

She left the room quietly, and leaned against the wall, she was trying to gather every last ounce of courage she had left, because she was about to _sign her death warrant._

She heaved a sigh and walked casually to the throne room. There was a meeting of some kind. She walked into the room, but no one turned to look at her. All except Alec, who watched her as if it was his job. Which it probably was. She stood off to the side, and mentally selected the vampires that had little to no importance in the coven, then selected the ones that wouldn't be missed, even if they did have a little power to their rank.

She let the meeting go on, until the very ending, then closed her eyes and felt a sudden and blistering heat from in front of her as the two dozen vampires caught on fire. They screamed in pain, real pain, and there was a sense of confusion in the room, until Caius, Aro, Marcus, and Jane caught sight of her. She was suddenly thrown backwards, by Caius, and she slammed into the marble wall, she couldn't even scream from the pain because it knocked the _air right from her lungs. She looked around and the floor was covered in a layer of ashes._

Aro walked up behind Caius and Marcus followed him. Caius lifted her from the floor and held her against the wall in an attempt to save himself. She looked Aro in the eye as he came to stand in front of her. He looked pissed.  
_  
"You betray us now, after everything we've done for you? Everything we've given you?" He hissed and she shook her head._

"You haven't done anything but ruin my life. You've only given me the chains that keep me bound to this place. I'll make you a deal though, Aro. Instead of me killing you, you can kill me, but you also leave the Cullen's alone," she said and he let out a snarl and turned around before he could kill me.

"I don't care about the Cullens Hanna! I never intended on killing them! Why are you going to this length to defeat us?" He hissed and Hanna nearly fell to her knees.

"I have nothing to be thankful for, Aro, I owe you nothing but the lives of the ones I love. You killed Theo-"

"And dozens of vampires died in his place!" He bellowed and she flinched. She had never heard that vampire raise his voice.

"You wouldn't understand Aro! You've never loved anything!" She screamed at him and her liquid glass poured from her body, settling on the floor.

"Why are you killing yourself Hanna? Why not go and hibernate, forget all of this, live a new life?" He asked, avoiding her question easily. She didn't care if he answered it or not.

"I've tried that Aro. I'm sick of living, I'm sick of forgetting, I'm just sick of all of this!" She yelled and shrank back as Jane took a step back. The liquid glass rushed out to cancel out anything Jane had thrown at her. Alec reached out to take hold of his twin's hand and she looked as if she had calmed down considerably.

Aro rushed forward at that instant and Hanna watched, perplexed, as his forearm was swallowed up by her chest, blood rushing to meet the opening. And the pain was unbearable, she gripped his arm and Caius stepped back, the only thing keeping Hanna on her feet was her holding onto Aro's arm. He slammed her into the wall and she felt his hand, like a blade now, go out through the back. She let out a blood curdling scream and she fell forward as he retracted his arm. She fell to her knees, her hands were on the hole in her chest, but it was futile. She was dying and nothing could help her now.

"Then die Hanna," Aro hissed, his eyes on her the entire time.

"Our deal," she coughed up blood, "was that if I remained within the Volturi, within this kingdom of yours, you would not harm the Cullens, is that correct?" She asked, trying not to use up all her energy. Aro couldn't see what she was getting at yet.

"Yes, that was our deal in the beginning," he whispered and she nodded.

She stood up on shaky legs and started to walk forward, she was suddenly down in a hidden hallway within the headquarters of the Volturi, her blood stained the floor as she walked, they could track her down here if they really wanted to know where she was.

She leaned against the wall, then sat against it, and stared at her skin as it began to turn to stone, and soon it was a polished marble, gleaming back at her.  
_  
Finally, her entire body consisted of the material and she was forever a part of this damned place, the Volturi was weakened and the Cullens would not be harmed at all._


	30. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**___

Carlisle stayed in his study for most of the week, then he told his family about Hanna's visit. _Once that was done and over with, he read over her journals, smiling at how she had written their time together, it was exactly the same as he remembered it. Once he was done reading the journals, he got Edward to._

At first, Edward made it _seem as if it was a chore, but then he started to enjoy it, reading about the life of the strange and alluring Hatheren he had fallen in love with, but for some reason, stopped loving._

_It hadn't been the fact that she had taken Aro's side, it had been because he was trying to accept their fate. There was nothing left for them. She was forced to stay at the Volturi. He was lucky he got to see her at all that last time._

_In the last journal, a small piece of paper fell out and fluttered to his feet. He picked it up and opened it, it was a small note for him._

_Edward,_

I love you, I really do, and I'm sorry that I have affected your life like this, I only hope that you can pull good memories from these books.

_Live your life Edward, love again and again, and hopefully, you'll find someone who isn't as complicated as Bella and I._

Hanna.


End file.
